An Ace of All Musicals
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Song fanfiction but with One Piece! I can always fit Marco and Ace together! :3
1. Super Psycho Love!

Hey guys! So this is just a write for fun. I thought about this while listening to some of my favorite songs(I won't lie, my 'taste;' in music, is all over the place.) The song in this little 2 shot(might be) is called Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. I don't own the song, but in my taste I adore the song, thats why it's here! Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Being in school wasn't bad for Ace but it was left to be undesired. But the good news was it was Friday and they were going to hold a surprise talent show? Huh? Everyone was confused until the teacher debriefed us. If all went well this could be a daily occurrence on Fridays.

Our teacher, Boa Hancock, explained it like this. The "talent show could evolve anyone who wanted to percipient or who got voted up. Those who got caught voted up could also decline if they didn't want to or didn't feel comfortable. People could also do ANY song they want no matter what.

"Alright class! Now that I've explained what will happen, we have to head down to the theatre area!"

Ace looked over to some of his classmates. Franky and his brother Lu looked excited, Sabo and him just laughed at Lu's hyperdrive. They started out the classroom meeting up with other classes upon going. Lu meet up with the all his other friends or crew along the way.

Sabo had started talking to Kola, while he went to find Marco in the mass of classes walking by to the theatre. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see his boyfriend Marco. They went on to talk about the week as they filed into the theatre.

Lu, his friends, Sabo, Kola, Ace and Marco settled more toward the front middle waiting for someone to start this thing. The principle,Shanks, came up on the stage to the mic, adjusting it before he started to speak.

"Alright, Today is a friday and we all we don't want to do anything! So a few students gave me this idea to see if anyone wanted to show their skills at something! Does anyone want to come up or who do you want to see?!"

The students started to discuss among themselves on who they wanted to see. A few girls seemed to be excited about something….Then a girl stood up raising her hand. Shanks pointed to her motioning for her to talk.

"We can vote who we want up right?"

"Yes, but they can decline if they don't want to."

"We want to vote Portgas D. Ace up!"

Ace's jaw dropped as people started to look at him. This was unbelieveable! But it did make sense, Ace had learned a while ago that some of those girls had a crush on him, along with half the school board. All the guys, who seemed to have girlfriends who ogled him or just in general for getting some hot girls attention, started to glare at him.

"So Ace will you come up?"

Everyone started to cheer even his brothers, who were supposed to be on his side!(Traitors!) Ace stood up scooting by Marco and Lu's friends to start up to the stage. He was now looking into a large body of the students of this school along with some teachers. He grabbed the mic.

"So guys, you wanted me up here! What do you want me to do?"

"Can you sing?!"

"Yeah…."

It was well known that Ace could be found in the music wing at anytime when he didn't have other classes or in his place with friends or his band, The Spades. The music wing was Ace's life along with his family, friends and Marco.

"Can you sing Simon Curtis, Super Psycho Love?"

"Yeah but I'll have to look at the lyrics first yeah?"

The girl took out her phone and her headphones giving them to Ace after looking up the video for the song letting Ace listen to the song to sing it. He gave the phone back a moment later before returning to the middle of the stage.

"Can you dance to it as well?!"

"Well I can ,but ladies I'm afraid you'll wear me out if you want me to sing more."

All the girls went crazy over that line. They soon quieted down as Ace started to tapped his foot to the beat he had heard not long ago. He started to sing the first few lines,

 _Something lately drives me crazy_

 _Has to do with how you make me_

 _Struggle to get your attention_

 _Calling you brings apprehension_

 _Texts from you and sex from you_

 _Are things that are not so uncommon_

 _Flirt with you, you're all about it_

 _Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

Ace felt his soul began to catch fire as he was fully immersed in the song he was asked to sing. The girls in the front were going crazy for more and Ace thinks he would give them more. Ace walked to the front of the stage kneeling down taking a girl's hand. The girl and those around her started to squeal with happiness at the attention. He went on to the next verse of the song while holding the girl's hand before pulling back and putting his hand on his chest as if he was hurt.

 _Damn! If you didn't want me back_

 _Why'd you have to act like that?_

The shouts of "I want you!" and "Don't believe that Ace!" Spurred him on to continue. Ace gave the girls a hurt look continuing with his act with falling to his knees.

 _It's confusing to the core_

' _Cause I know you want it_

 _Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

 _Something substantial with me_

 _Then why do you give me more?_

 _Babe I know you want it_

All the girls reached for him as he went closer to the front of the stage on his knees moving forward. At least he had the sexy look when he was on the stage, because when he took a quick glance at Marco, the man was following **every one** of his movements. Ace then turned around giving a good view his back through his some what transparent white shirt, turning his head to look at the crowd.

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from that bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love!_

Ace wanted to laugh at the girls faces, especially the boys faces since some of them were really affected in some areas due to Ace's performance. Fact number two about Ace, It was also a well known fact that around the school he was in fact bisexual. All the girls have been giving him things to keep him on their side while once in awhile he got some gifts from boys and his birthday and valentine's day.

 _Pull me off to darkened corners_

 _Where all other eyes avoid us_

 _Tell me how I mesmerize you_

 _I love you and despise you_

Ace looked out into the students seeing them pumped and happy for him to sing more. He gave the audience a saucy wink before continuing to his next verse.

 _Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

 _Bedroom eyes to those before me_

 _How am I supposed to handle_

 _Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

Ace pointed to the crowd more toward on the 'back to the crowd' verse while giving Marco a certain look, causing his pineapple to smile at him. It also caused the girls in the front to look around, before turning back to him.

 _Damn, if you wanna let me go_

 _Baby please just let me know_

 _You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

Ace began to dance around the stage waiting for the next beat to kick up when he walked off the stage when the next set of chorus came.

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

The next verse came with Ace giving Marco a sultry smile giving his attention to his boyfriend instead of the girls in front of him.

 _Say you want me_

 _Say you need me_

 _Tear my heart out slow_

 _And bleed me_

 _You want me_

 _You need me_

 _You're gonna be with me_

Marco gave him a wink in return for his attention. Ace laughed before continuing on with the song.

 _I know you want me too_

 _I think you want me too_

 _Please say you want me too_

 _Because you're going to_

He knew Marco was playing with him, giving him signals and looks indicating what they promised behind closed doors. He couldn't wait for that time~ He began to repeat the chorus again urging the audience to sing with him, which some did.

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love!_

Ace gave a repeat before he bowed putting the mic back on it's stand. The crowd cheered for his performance, even as far to stand for him making him rub the back of his head. Aw shucks!

"Repeat! Repeat!"

"Can we get an encore?!"

Ace had fun he didn't mind another song.

* * *

I have a motor mind when it comes to new things XD. A musical with Ace? I hope you like this, just a write for fun :D. I think I will write more but with different situations. I might have a 2 write to this one to close this first one off. I don't mind taking request of your guys favorite songs, I'm always looking for new music to love. Anyway C ya later!

Sapphire~


	2. It's Not You!

Hey this is the second installment of this little story I got going on! This time the song is 'It's Not You' by Halestorm, I remember reading this in a fanfiction once...this and Lindsey is how I found Halestorm! I hope you like this next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Ace blushed at the cheers but surely someone else wanted to go too...right? Ace put the mic back on the stand, hearing the wave of boos?

"Come on, can't you sing another song?!"

"Yes please!"

"You can even pick the song!"

When Ace heard that, his hamster began to turn. He thought of the perfect idea! He been having some…"girl troubles" so why not tell them what I think?

He had Marco but a lot of girls didn't know he was going out with Marco. This was his perfect time, to tell the school board he was in love with Marco.

"Alright, but for my next song, I'll need a drummer and an electric guitarist!"

Ace of course could play the guitar if he needed to if one of his guys weren't there, but he usually wanted to move during performances. He saw his drummer stand as well as Lu's friend?

Ace smiled before giving Kid a hug ,he was then tackled by Lu's friend. That was his name! Bartolomeo!

"Alright guys, I'm gonna being singing 'It's not you' by Halestorm, alright?"

"You planning something Portgas?"

"Anything for Luffy-Senpai's brother!"

"Yeah, I'm basically telling the school about my relationship with Marco."

"Good man finally!"

Ace smiled before going to the mic, The others setting up with their instruments. Kid gave a thumbs up along with Bartolomeo, Ace gave a smile before turning to the crowd.

"Alright, this is a song for all you girls out there."

All the girls screamed in joy before Ace turned to his love seeing the man frowning. He also saw Nami talking to Marco, who had a neutral look. Ace gave a smile toward the man before kick starting the song.

 _I'm in love with somebody_

 _Found someone who completes me_

 _I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah_

 _And it's not you_

Ace pointed to all the girls on the 'it's not you' chorus. All the girls looked heart broken, while Ace turned to Marco was smiling. He was making progress! Ace gave a small chuckle before starting on the next verse.

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Read my finger whatcha gonna do?_

 _See these lips are all done talkin' to you_

 _I don't mean to bruise your ego_

 _But I've had you nailed down for so long_

 _And I don't see your name on my tattoo_

Ace pulled up his shirt to show the pineapple tattoo he had got while drunk with Thatch a week ago or so. They had decided to go had spend some private time together. * **Slap**!* Not that kind of private time.

Ace and Thatch went to a tattoo parlor owned by Kid's friend(*cough* more like lover *cough*) and got a pineapple on his hip(mind you he was drunk) with some writing under it. It said 'property of Marco Phoenix'. Because Marco was a mother hen,and if you know Marco then you know Marco.

To say the least Marco jaw was dropped and the girls were looking around for Marco, because everyone knew one of the hot guys they were crushing on.

 _Hope you understand_

 _It's been a long time coming_

 _It's for the best_

 _No offence_

Ace was really into this song. He more free than he ever has before, but he also had to now worry about the girls killing him.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'm in love with somebody_

 _Found someone who completes me_

 _I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah_

 _And it's not you_

By this time Ace was next to Kid with the mic singing having Kid sing it as well.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I know who you think you are_

 _Sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissing you off_

 _Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes_

 _They're not enough to make me forget_

 _I've got someone who has raised the bar_

He hoped this worked, he really didn't want to keep explaining to Marco why he was tackled everyday so girls would kiss him…*shudder* rabid fangirls….He wanted everyone to know who he belonged to.

 _I've heard it all before_

 _Stop spinning your wheels_

 _I'll show you the door_

 _No hard feelings_

Ace had heard a lot of crazy stuff. He had told people he was in a relationship before but they didn't listen. It was either "They don't have to know" or when he nervously rubbed the back of my neck because he didn't want to be rude they would take that as he was hesitant to speak, but afraid his partner would get mad.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'm in love with somebody_

 _Found someone who completes me_

 _I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah_

 _And it's not you_

Ace pointed at the girls around the room, which seemed to make the guys happy that he was taken. The girls on the other hand looked as if some of them were having a heart attack.

 _[Bridge]_

 _You've probably never been shut down before_

 _I'll try and make it easier_

 _"Guitar Solo"_

Man, Bartolomeo was really getting into this song, and he was really good! Ace and the band needed a electric guitarist, maybe he was it! Ace looked out to Marco who was smirking at him, the smug bastard! After this really wanted to drive home...And maybe with Marco to have some fun~

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'm in love with somebody_

 _Found someone who completes me_

 _I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah_

 _And it's not you_

 _It's not you_

Kid finished of the beat along with Bartolomeo after Ace went off the last lyric. Kid had put the head bang at there in the end, while Bartolomeo gave the signature finish off the string with his arm arcing.

Everyone was totally silent. Ace and them gave a snicker before he spoke.

"So ladies! How did you like the song?!"

"Who is she?! I won't allow her to date you!"

"Do you girls **really** want to know who has come captured my heart~?"

"Yes!"

Ace gave a good laugh before slowly walking down the stage stairs and down the isles. He stopped in one in front of the row where Marco sat, he looked back to the girls who were intently watching him

He walked one more row before putting both of his hands on the opposite of the arm supporters of Marco. He heard gasps as he sat in Marco's lap, hands tangling in his pineapple's hair thoroughly kissing the man.

Marco began to kiss him back, while putting his cold hands up Ace's back making him shiver at the touch. He smiled in the kiss as he heard some, no doubt, girls stomping out due to Ace revealing he was gay.

When they parted their friends began to clap along with everyone who had a slow start. Ace went to get up but soon found he couldn't due to the strong grip around him.

He also found himself being carried off. He started to stutter as he was carried off bridal style. Marco turned to their principle as the other was smiling himself.

"Hey you don't mind if Ace leaves early right, he's all red so i think he's not feeling well yoi…."

"Go ahead Marco! You two have fun no-I mean good luck with taking care of Ace~!"

"Hey wait Shanks! Marco! Put me down!"

At least he didn't have to deal with girl problems after this, Marco would no doubt leave evidence behind just to show them he was claimed.

* * *

This is the end, and unless I think of something else then this might the end(not). I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as much as I made it! Remember if you want to leave songs for me to do and you have an idea, no problem. Thanks for reading and C ya later!

Sapphire~


	3. Lace and Leather!

Hey guys! I was thought of another great short while going through my unique playlists, and this is what happened XD. I do not own the song I'm using for this, it's name is at the bottom and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Ace was chewing on his nails thinking on what to get Marco for his birthday. It sounded cliche but he want it to be something that Marco remembered, something that blew his mind!

"You know Ace~ If you want to blow Marco's mind, all you need to do is strip and he'll be a stuttering mess!~"

Did he say that out loud? Oops. Wait….That was genius!

A light bulb went off in Ace's head! That's it! He could use his body to satisfy Marco! Ever since the talent show Marco had looked at him in a different light. Marco seemed to play more attention to his body during their nightly adventures~

Oh, yeah, he was sitting here with Thatch and Izo trying to figure out what he was going to give Marco for his birthday. They had given him the perfect idea for it! But what song would he strip to? It had to be sensual and one to fill a man's darkest desires….

"Ace! Ace! Are you there buddy?"

Ace snapped out of his train of thought before glaring at the poor chef for interrupting his thoughts! He had the song on the tip of his tongue! Oh well he still had time for tomorrow!

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Don't tell me you're not actually thinking about what Izo said….right?"

"Of course! It's the perfect idea for him!"

"See Thatch~ I told you I was not only fabulous but a genius as well!"

"I won't go too far with the genius comment….Ow! Izo that's my ear!"

Ace just laughed at his sister and brother and their antics, it could get better than this. He heard the door open showing Marco in the doorway looking at all of them with suspicion.

"Alright yoi. What are you guys planning? I hope it's not like last year…."

"Why what happened last year?"

"Nothing yo-"

Thatch put his hand over Marco's mouth before Izo began to tell him the story of the Pineapple and the strippers. By the end of it Ace was on the floor rolling around in laughter, he couldn't stop himself from laughing!

Meanwhile Marco had a hand over his face in embarrassment. Thatch was trying to contain his laughter as well with Izo giving small chuckles. Less Ace and Thatch know that a dark presence was behind them ready to strike!

"So you think this is funny, do you Ace and Thatch?"

They stopped laughing to turn around slowly seeing Marco with a pissed off look. Ace ran around Marco knowing his real target was Thatch in the first place and didn't see why he had to die as well.

"Welp! It was nice knowing you Thatch! See ya!"

"Wait Ace! He loves you more! Don't leave me here! Please Marco! Come on you knew I was Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

 _Timeskip_

Ace was pretty sure about the song he had to strip too, but maybe it didn't….He shook his head no! He had to be confident in these things! Alright it was the night of Marco's birthday he had everything ready in the room they shared.

All there was to do as get ready and to text Izo to send Marco for his birthday gift~ Ace walked in the bathroom after making the room dark in case of a change of plans. He started to strip out of his clothes putting on the needed costume for this.

He did a mental checklist going over all he needed.

The Costume

The Painted Nails

The Music

And That was it. Oh! The heels as well. It had taken him a while to walk in these tall heels but he finally got it down. Show time!

He got his phone starting to text Izo he was ready.

" _All right Izo~ Send the Birthday Boy up~"_

" _Affirmative!"_

Ace pushed a chair in the middle of the room in front of the bed, before going to the door and opening it, hiding behind the door. He soon heard footsteps soon enough, that walked into their room.

Even in the dark, Ace could still see the purple shirt and pineapple haircut his boyfriend sported. What a handsome pineapple too~

Ace closed the door making Marco jump a tad. Marco tried to turn around but Ace had other plans. He slowly guided his pineapple to the chair, sitting him slowly and firmly into it.

"I'll need you to keep your eyes closed for a few more moments birthday boy~ Could you do that for me~"

"Look if my brothers hired you I have a boyfriend and I-"

"Marco I'm offend you think I'll strip for anyone else but you~ Now can you keep your eyes closed?~ Or do we have to do this the _**hard**_ way?~"

Ace barely saw the nodd and the heavy gulp he took as if his mouth was dry. Ace walked over to the to the small stereo before turning on the song for his performance. Ace smiled as the song was about to play from the pause they had put in there.

"Open your eyes~"

When Marco did his eyes widen by a mile. Ace knew this wasn't what Marco was expecting for a birthday present but hey! Live a little right?

"You can look but don't touch~ Or I'll have to give the birthday boy a punishment~ Ok?"

Marco just kept staring at him, before giving a small nod. Ace was glad that Marco was like this from the unveiling but he wanted to prolong this as much as possible. That's when the song started up.

 _French fingertips,_

 _Red lips_

 _Bitch is dangerous_

 _Cotton candy kiss_

 _Can't wait for my sugar rush_

Ace looked into Marco's eyes as he pulled out a piece of candy, licorice, biting down on it. He started to suck on it. That's probably what Marco saw~ Him looking like...he...was sucking on...it...

 _Can't take it no more_

 _I got to have more tonight_

 _This feeling's so strong_

 _I'm putting you on tonight_

 _Alright, let's go!_

Ace walked up to Marco eating the candy before kneeling down in front of him. Ace rubbed his hands lightly over the hardening bulge in his boyfriend's pants eating the last of the sweet candy, on the lyric of ' _I got to have more tonight_ '. Marco didn't look like he appreciated not being able to touch him, oh well! He would have to wait until the end!~

 _Baby take a seat_

 _Eyes on me this is my show_

 _Your one and only pleasure_

 _All decked in lace and leather_

Ace slowly pushed himself up on Marco's body, into his lap.

 _Fantasy, courtesy of me_

 _Baby let's go_

 _Watch me apply the pressure_

 _All decked in lace and leather_

He began to unbutton Marco's shirt, and after started to push his finger lightly down Marco's chest, smiling when he heard a choked sound coming from Marco.

 _Heels 6 inch_

 _Makes a boy wanna bite his lip_

 _Look but don't touch_

 _Unless you want to lose your innocence_

Ace got up showing Marco the 6 six heels he was wearing that Marco couldn't see well due to the poor lightly….and having his eyes on his body during the song. Marco looked down reaching his hand out, Ace having to slowly pushed his hand away.

 _Can't take it no more_

 _I got to have more tonight_

 _This feelings so strong_

 _I'm putting you on tonight_

Ace walked around Marco, show casing everything to the man in the chair. He watched as Marco kept his eyes on him the **entire** time.

 _Baby take a seat_

 _Eyes on me this is my show_

 _Your one and only pleasure_

 _All decked in lace and leather_

Ace got back in Marco's lap, putting his around the man.

"Marco I-"

What Ace didn't expect was Marco to stand up with Ace in his grip kicking the chair to the side and throwing Ace on the bed with the song finishing itself.

"So~ Since I touched you will you give me that punishment now?~"

Ace gave a cute giggle before he sang the last lines of the song. Not being able to wait any longer.

 _Your one and only pleasure_

 _All decked in lace and leather_

* * *

Hey guys….This is another new experience O/O. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This song is called 'Lace and Leather' By Britney spears, I do not own it. I hope you guys had some fun as I did, and I'll C ya later!

Sapphire~


	4. You Belong With Me

Hey guys back at the song fics again. For this I had to make minor changes to the lyrics but nothing major! I hope you enjoy my next chapter and please enjoy :D.

* * *

Ace was daydreaming once again of his extremely hot neighbor, Marco Newgate. It was math class but of course he was paying attention, how could he with Marco sitting in front of him with _her_. Nami, the hot high school cheer captain, and the worst thing was that they were dating….

Finally Ace finds someone who understands him just as much as his brothers only to have his heart broken finding out his best friend had a interest in Nami. Knowing that Marco was dating Nami why didn't he stay as far away as possible? That was simple.

Marco was for one, his neighbor he couldn't avoid the man in the first place. Second, he had been best friends with the man since 2 year of middle school. He just wished that-.

" ! Are you paying attention at all! Tell me the solution to this problem!"

Ace snapped out of his thoughts seeing everyone, even Marco, looking at him waiting for him to either show the teacher up or make a fool out of himself. He looked toward the board, seeing the problem he was supposed to solve. This was easy stuff he had already studied and got.

"It's X to the power of three teach."

"Well….that's correct. Alright but please try to pay attention to me Ace."

"Sorry Ms. Koala, thinking about something."

She only nodded before going back to the board. Ace knew she meant no harm by throwing the problem at him but he frowned again at his jealous thoughts. He should be happy for Marco but his feelings prevents such to happen.

When the bell rung Ace had packed his up a few minutes before it had rung so he was ready to leave. As he was walking through the class he heard Nami ask Marco something, that shattered his heart.

"Hey Marco! Will you attend the prom with me!"

Ace felt his world numb, he bolted out of the door. He heard his name was being called, not stopping as it repeated from a voice he all too well knew. He ran out the school deciding he couldn't take the last class with Marco and not break down.

Ace couldn't take the way his heart pounded when he was near Marco or when Nami came over to Marco giving him a sly look, like she knew Ace loved Marco. Like she had what he wanted and Ace couldn't have him.

Ace had made his way home when he was tackled on the grass, a body much larger than Lu or Sabo's was on him.

"Ey what do you think you-."

"Ace what the hell was that I know you heard me!"

Ace was turned to see Marco's angry expression. Why was he angry that he was simply ignored? Ace turned his head to the side his tears slipping out at this point, he felt the body get off of him and him being hoisted up.

He was in Marco's arms crying like he was a little kid. Great this day couldn't get any worse. Marco was carrying Ace in the house when he felt his narcolepsy kicked in, him fall asleep in Marco's arms.

When he woke up he first looked outside seeing it was night and Marco was nowhere in his room. Ace got up, lightly jogging down the stairs to see his parents in the kitchen with his two younger brothers. They turned to him with bright smiles.

"Ace! Were you okay sweetheart? Marco was carrying you in saying you fainted at school!"

Ace was smothered by his mom as she hugged him. Not only that but his dad did the samething….*shiver*.

"Guys I'm fine! Please don't smother me! Sabo! Lu! Help me!"

But all he saw was them laughing at him. He grew a tick mark as their mom held him back from giving his brothers a nice sized lumps. His mother calmed them down sitting the dinner down on the table, Lu digging in without manner leading them all to do the same.

After dinner Ace went upstairs to his room going in and locking the door before he went to his bed, plopping down on it. He put his hands behind his head thinking about the day and Nami before he heard someone yelling?

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

 _She's upset_

 _She's going off about something that you did_

He looked out his window to see Marco pacing back and forth with his phone in his hand yelling into it before taking it from his ear and pressing something. Ace grabbed his drawing pad and marker before writing down his message down tapping his window when he was done, grabbing Marco's attention.

 _I'm in my room_

 _It's a typical Thursday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

 _And she'll never know your story like I do_

'You okay man?' it read.

Marco smiled before he frowned grabbing some paper and a pen writing his down, showing him it.

'I'm just tired but are you okay? You ran out of school crying….'

'Yeah, I just heard something nasty from someone that's all birdbrain'

Ace smiled as Marco once again frowned at the nickname Ace insisted on using. Ace began to write something else looking back up with the paper to find that Marco's curtain was drawn. Ace sighed showing the paper.

'I love you Marco'

 _But she wears short skirts_

 _I wear T-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain_

 _And I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Ace felt as he could never speak to him about this, heaven knows what or how Marco would react to Ace's confession. Naive him wanted to believe that Marco would open his eyes and see that he was the one was there for him and not some dumb bimbo.

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Ace laid back on his bed thinking about the big event tomorrow, the prom. Ace knew he was too chicken to ask Marco but Nami doing it was heart shattering. *Sigh* He couldn't do anything about it now….He turned his light off before shutting his eyes, drifting into his fairy tail.

Timeskip

 _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

 _Laughing on our way, thinking to myself_

 _Hey isn't this easy_

Marco and I were walking home together laughing at a dumb joke he had made before a shiny red sports car pulled him to them. Nami.

"Marco, can you come with me and help me out?"

Marco turned to me as he was asking for permission or as if he was apologizing. He just shook his head at Marco smiling at him but looking at the devilish grin Nami sported. Marco smiled at him before jumping in the car with Nami, she taking off leaving him to cough up dust. Ace sighed walking home to go and study.

 _And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

 _I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

 _You say you're fine_

 _I know you better then that_

 _Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

 _She wears high heels_

 _I wear sneakers_

 _She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

 _And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Ace was looking at his World History books, studying for the test on monday. He heard something light hitting glass, causing him to turn to the window seeing Marco's message.

'You coming to the prom?'

Ace sadly smiled at Marco before writing and showing him his message.

'No have to study, sorry.'

'I wish you could, your more interesting than anyone who will be there.'

That was what shocked Ace. Who was watching Marco grab his suit jacket and leaving. Ace looked down shaking his head, before going to grab his other book lifting it up to see his confession note.

 _If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door_

 _All this time how could you not know_

 _Baby, you belong with me_

 _You belong with me_

Ace took a deep breath before he made his decision. He grabbed his suit from the inside of his closet that his mother tailored for him, putting it on and walking out his room. He had a prom to attend.

 _Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're about to cry_

 _And I know your favorite songs_

 _And you tell me about your dreams_

 _I think I know where you belong_

 _I think I know it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

 _Been here all along so why can't you see_

 _You belong with me_

Ace started to go down the stairs as fast as he could while pocketing the piece of paper he had with him in his jacket.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to my prom! Don't wait up!"

"My boy is finally growing up!"

"I'm so happy Roger! My Ace is finally going to get a boyfriend!"

Ace jumped in the car driving to the school, ignoring his parents in favor for speeding down the street to the school. Once he got there, he fixed his attire in the car window reflection before walking to the doors. He went in to see some of his friends and students but no Marco….

Ace kept looking around until he saw Marco was talking with her. Ace shook his head not minding it until he saw Nami kiss him. Ace was about to turn around when he saw Marco push her away, looking to his side, in Ace's direction.

Marco looked back at Nami saying something before leaving her and walking his way, Marco started to jog more like run to him. Ace walked forward a bit to say something but he found that he couldn't due to what was covering his lips. A tongue invaded his mouth, while a set of hands rested themselves on his hips.

Ace pulled back, looking in the stunning blueness of Marco's eyes. Ace pulled away much to Marco's disappointment curiously watching him as he pulled a piece of paper out.

'I love you Marco'

Marco smirked before pulling something out of his jacket, unfolding a piece of paper it read.

'I love you Portgas D Ace.'

Ace couldn't have been happier than now. He began to kiss Marco, feeling himself being lifted up and carried out.

 _You belong with me_

* * *

Look don't blame me guys XD One or two love songs have to be include. I have another but you'll have to wait Mwahaha! This song is by Taylor Swift 'You Belong With Me', I do not own it. Thank you for reading this and I'll C ya later!

Sapphire~


	5. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Hey guys! The newest chapter and my latest music addition! Please enjoy ladies and gentlemen! Ps this is a sad song ;_;. I know I'm horrible for putting them through this! Enjoy~

* * *

 _Ah-ah, he-ey_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah, he-ey_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

Ace was fighting with himself on the inside, wondering if he should tell Marco what he was hiding. He really should, he felt like he lying to Marco. No that wasn't right….

 _ **He was lying to Marco….**_

Ace let the tears roll his face as he had kept this bottled in for a while….and the fight that he had with Marco was worse. They had yelled at each other, Marco said he knew what Ace was keeping away from him. Told him he should have told him sooner instead of hiding away from him.

 _He knows_

 _Dirty Secrets that I keep_

 _Does he know it's killing me?_

 _He knows, he knows_

 _D-d-does he know?_

 _The secret that I keep_

 _Hidden away_

 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

 _ **Why he was lying to him….**_

Marco had yelled at him why didn't he tell him before. Asked him why, when Ace didn't give him an answer then he left. Saying he would be at _**his**_ Pops place when Ace was man enough to tell him and admit what he was hiding.

It wasn't that easy Marco! He couldn't he didn't want Marco to hate him for what he did, who he really was!

Ace buried his head into his arms, why couldn't it go back to normal.

 _Marco Pov_

Marco couldn't believe Ace! How could Ace do it….He thought Ace loved him with all his heart….At this point he didn't want to hear Ace out if he came. But it was eating away at him….

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _He's slipping away_

 _Am I just hanging onto the words he used to say?_

 _What he wouldn't tell me_

 _I'm not coming home_

 _Coming home, coming home_

* * *

 _Dual Pov_

Marco at the time as Ace slide to the floor in the rooms they were in, feeling the overwhelming sadness, crying. They didn't know how to repair their relationship or even if they could.

*How can I tell him who I am?*

*How can I accept what he did?*

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _(Ah-ah)_

 _Just lied to me,"There's no other Marco!"_

 _(He-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

 _I know what you did last summer_

Marco and Ace knew they had to confront each other, but it wasn't that easy for them….

Ace couldn't even even look in Marco's eyes when he had been confronted with what was on Marco's mind. He didn't dare so after Marco said that he knew what Ace was hiding away.

 _(Ah-ah)_

 _Look in my eyes, my lover_

 _(He-ey)_

 _I know what you did last summer_

 _Tell me where you've been_

Marco sighed, while Ace was a emotional wreck at the possibility of losing Marco because of his stupid insecurity of himself. Marco looked up at the ceiling in his room, should he? Go and Ask Ace again? He shook his head. He knew he should...

Ace weighed the options on going to Marco's Pops place to go and talk to Marco. Ace looked out the window to the stars that he and Marco had more than once stared at for hours in each other's arms. He knew he should….

 _(Ace) I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know (Ah-ah)_

 _(Marco) I know, I know, I know, I know_

 _I know, I know, I know(Ah-ah, Ah-ah)_

 _(Ace) I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean to keep it,_

 _mean it, no_

 _(Marco) Can't seem to let you go, can't seem_

 _to hold you close_

 _I know_

After the summer when Ace had come back from his brothers, Marco had wonder why Ace's eyes didn't look like the bright gray he loved.

 _When he looks me in the eyes_

 _They don't seem as bright_

 _No more, no more_

No in fact, Marco thought something was wrong, and when Marco dug deeper, he found pictures of another guys kissing Ace's cheek.

Marco then realized that Ace had cheated on him.

Maybe Ace had loved him once upon a time.

 _I know_

 _That he loved me at one time_

 _Would I promise him that night_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

It had tore Marco to piece when he realized that Ace and cheated on him with another man! He thought to himself 'What did I do wrong?' But then he got angry. How could Aced cheat on him, How could he lay in bed with Marco and not feel guilty?

 _ **How could Ace lie and be okay with it?**_

 _(Marco)It's tearing me apart_

 _(Ace) It's tearing me apart_

 _(Marco) He's slipping away_

 _(Ace) I'm slipping away_

 _(Ace) Am I just hanging onto all the word he used to say?_

Ace felt empty when he thought of Marco's face, how angry and upset he was. He had to tell Marco and hoped he understand. Hoped that he wouldn't reject him what he did. Ace got up grabbing his coat and went out his door, walking out the door and to Pops house.

Ace began to sing in his despair.

 _(Ace)He's not coming home_

 _(He's not coming home)_

 _I know what you thought last summer_

 _I lied to him,"Don't know what you're saying"_

 _(He-ey)_

 _Tell me what your thoughts_

 _I know what you thought last summer_

 _Look in the eyes of my lover_

 _He knows what I thought last summer_

 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

 _He knows, he knows_

 _Don't want to let go but can't_

 _Keep you close_

 _I didn't mean it though, Didn't mean it_

 _Didn't mean it though, didn't mean to keep it_

Ace arrived at the large house faster than he expected. He was getting cold feet now but he couldn't back down now, he had to tell Marco what's been eating at him. He knocked on the door revealing Izo at the door with a happy face until he saw Ace at the door.

Izo then slammed the door in his face….

Ace didn't know there reason for that(Maybe because of his and Marco's fight) so he knocked again. Thatch this time opened the door with Ace hearing the protest of Izo saying 'That cheater shouldn't be anywhere near Marco'.

Ace was confused by this, making him tilt his head. Cheating on Marco? Who? Thatch came at him shaking his shoulders in the falling snow.

"You didn't really cheat on Marco did you!'"

Ace was still confused, where did they get that from! He had never cheated on Marco once in his life!

"What?! No! I never cheated on Marco! Where did you get that from?!"

"Marco told us himself. That you guys had a big fight, and he left since you wouldn't admit that you messed up and cheated on him!"

"Where did he get that idea from?!"

"I don't know but he saw a picture in our phone of a guy kissing your cheek with his arm wrapped around you."

 _Tell me you didn't mean it though_

 _Tell me you didn't mean to_

Ace knew what Thatch was talking about! It was that one picture from just last summer he was hanging out with his brothers and his friends. One of them happened to be a panda bear that he had been friends with since childhood.

He was one Trafalgar Water D Law.

He had been friends with the man since kindergarten! That happened to be the night where they were at a bar with just him, Sabo, Lu, and Law. Someone Law had trying to get was in the bar as well but wouldn't make a move so Law had wrapped his arms around Ace and kissed his cheek.

To say the redhead was pissed was an understatement. Ace almost died that night! What he didn't know was that Law took a picture of them doing so when Law kissed his cheek, with his phone because Ace certainly didn't take it!

"I know what Marco saw and it's not like that! That's my best friend who was making someone jealous! I almost died that night too!"

"Oh yeah? How come I don't know you're lying?"

"Call him, Sabo, or Lu! I haven't talk to them since last week! If you want to see my phone history or my phone calls or texts I'll let you see them! Please I need to speak with Marco!"

"Ok first hand me your phone, after you type the password in."

Ace did just that. Anything to see Marco! Ace waited as Thatch went to his contacts and started to call someone.

It happened to be a tired and pissed off panda bear.

"What do you want this early Ace?! I'm trying to sleep with my boyfriend!"

"Sorry Law, but my boyfriend saw the picture you took when kissing my cheek."

"I remember that night! Kid-ya almost killed you for touching me."

"More like you assaulted me…."

"What was that Ace-Chan?"

"Nothing! Anyways! Tell Marco's brother what happened between me and you Panda bear!"

"Nothing, just Ace being the normal looking drunk he was. Your so cute when your drunk Ace-chan."

"First I'm not! Second, you are not helping my case!"

"Ok, ok. Mister Brother-ya, I kissed Ace's cheek for the sake of getting a fool jealous. I have a sex tape that has a date on it if you-"

"Alright! Thank you Panda bear! I am done, and yes i want to know the details later…."

"Of course you do, because my sex life is more better then your."

"Bye Panda."

"Bye Ace-Chan."

Thatch hung up looking at him before sighing.

"Alright I believe you but you still need to convince Marco that you didn't cheat on him."

"That's all I want. Is a chance…."

 _I know you didn't mean it though_

 _I know you didn't mean it though_

"I heard all of it yoi."

Ace turned to see Marco leaning against a wall with Izo next to him. Of course it was Izo….Ace was about to let his eyes fall but remember that he _**wanted this**_. Marco to be his side again.

 _Look me in the eyes my lover_

"Marco, the reason for me being here was because I was thinking last summer while I was with my brothers and something came up….I didn't want to tell you much less lying about me….I don't want you to hate me…."

"I thought you didn't cheat on Marco?!"

"I haven't and never will….It's my parents….Portgas D Rogue and….and….Gol D Roger….That monster is my father….the monster and it's child that everyone hates….Please don't hate me….Marco."

This was the one thing Ace had been contemplating during the summer at his brother's house. The very reason Ace was pushed into going to the bar with Law, Sabo and Lu.

"That's the reason that this even started….I went with my brothers and Law wanting to get my father off my mind and then Law saw someone he liked, using me. Not that I mind, since I knew he knew I had you Marco and I did the same with him when we were teens….Anyway, thanks for letting me explain…."

Without another glance to Marco, Ace started for the door. Marco immediately rushed forward wrapping his hands around the boy, his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for doubting you yoi."

"It's ok, I probably would have done the same in your shoes….or sandals….hehehe."

"I love you yoi, for you."

"Me too Marco…."

"I'm so happy"

* * *

Hey guys Sapphire here! This song is my new addiction, no joking! This song is 'I know what you did last summer' by Shawn Mendes ft Camila Cabello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! C ya later!

Sapphire~


	6. MrRight

Hey guys, this is another song chapter! I hope you enjoy the song, and I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Ace was done for the night, having finished the job he had set out to do. After he had cleaned up the mess he had made, he cleaned it up having the bag over his shoulder with the liquid dripping from it. Ace got rid off the bag as he had just found it, tossing it in a dumpster.

Ace took off his outfit before burning it because of how dirty it was, before taking off on his on his motorcycle. He laughed as he rode by the houses he passed by on the way. Ace started to think of the future, if he would have a partner or if he would be caught.

Ace was single for the time of high school and college, but he didn't mind this. The only people who were into him anywhere were only clingy or the kind of guys that wanted to be dominated. You heard Ace right ladies he mostly loved to play on the opposite of the fence, he was the guy to go and help shop with Vivi and Nami then go to a gay bar. Hahahaha!

Ace was bored trying to look for something new, but what could that be? He did all he could day and more so in the night to help him with the cravings called an adrenaline rush he had been looking for. Ace really needed to get another hobby….

Just this morning on the news they reported a few people who went missing. There were two serial killers in the town, he really needed to be careful of the other for sure. He really needed to get those groceries for Nami….

Ace was still trying to find the right guy, and Ace wasn't one to dominate anyone. Ace lived for the thrill, and the excitement of a situation he didn't know anything about. Sometimes it was scary but it was worth in the end, kinkys especially! Ace was riding down the street carrying groceries for Nami since he owed her anyway.

He didn't know when he started to sing but it sounded okay so he continued.

 _i'm done with wishful thinking_

 _and with day-dreaming_

 _of ever finding mr._

 _my everything_

Believe it or not he had gotten 'jokes' on people wanting to marry him because he was the perfect guy or he did something they liked. He had no problem with this only if they didn't do it constantly or while not knowing him, it got awkward after a while. If he did find the right guy, if he was the one not to give him diamond ring hey who was he to decline that kind of understanding?

 _just looking for the right guy_

 _to keep me spinning_

 _and keep my finger free from_

 _that diamond ring_

When Ace made it to Nami's house, he made sure to knock on the door and wait for her since she did say she would be home at this time. The weird thing was that a different car was parked in her driveway. Why did it seem so familiar though?

When the door opened he smiled expecting to see his fiery red haired friend when in face he saw sky blue? Ace's mouth gaped as he saw Vivi there but that wasn't the unusual thing! It what was clinging to her trying to pry her from the door that had him bursting out laughing!

There Nami was with extreme bed head trying to,dare he say, seduce the woman into bed with her? There was one way to find out if it was true! Ace quickly separated the two before he went in the house, he put the groceries down on the table. He smiled at them as Vivi who was blushing and at Nami who was grumpy looking at him as if he had done something wrong….ok that's not far off but still!

"What are you doing Ace?"

"Aaawww! Come on Nami! You asked me over here remember?"

"No, I didn't. I asked you to get groceries you have done so, so bye!~"

At this point Ace was getting pushed out the door but he didn't mind much at this point. After all he was going to leave since Nami had company over.

"Alright Nami bye!~"

"It was nice seeing you Ace-Kun!"

"You too Vivi!"

The door was closed and Ace jogged down Nami's front before heading to the shopping mall. He lived with Lu so he was bounded to go here at least once a week for Lu's sake. But maybe he should invite some girls he knew to come to a club with him, after all he could go tomorrow on Saturday and get what he needs to! Yosh, alright he had a Friday night plan!

 _i'm looking out for fun with_

 _my ladies tonight_

 _so if you think you could be fun_

 _you can come by my side_

He took his phone out dialing up Izo and Robin who was always willing to go out and do something on a Friday night. He asked them to come to the New World Club that had just opened up, he knew the owner from Lu so they could get in without wait time. Izo agreed to come instantly, while Robin said she had some late meeting to go to for her job and might not make it.

When he got there he went to the bouncer with the greenish gray hair, must be the Benn that Lu described but at the same time he was horrible at descriptions.

"Hey are you Benn by any chance?"

"Why you got some business with me?"

"No, no. My little brother said that his godfather had opened up a place to hang so I came over to wait for my friends to see if we can get in early."

"Name of your little brother and the godfather?"

"Lu, ah Luffy and Shanks!"

"Ok you can get in when ever your friend comes ok?"

"Yosh, thanks!"

Ace stood next to the man, waiting for Izo while he told all kinds of stories of Lu since Benn hadn't seen Lu as of late. When Ace was tapped on the shoulder, he turned to see his kimono wearing friend who appeared to have not changed anything but the kimono itself.

"I still love your kimono's Izo as always!"

"Why thank you Ace-Kun! Say who is your friend over here?"

Ace laughed at the bluntness of Izo, never one to beat around the bush.

"Izo this is Benn! Benn this is Izo! Good? Good. Come on Izo, come drink with me!"

"But Ace! This fine specimen is right there! Why are impeding my research?!"

"You can always do that later!"

"No!"

"Come on Izo! Let's get smashed! It's Friday after all!"

"Yosh, that's right! *And if Ace is drunk I can get to Benn over there~*"

Izo and Ace sat at the bar getting drink after drink that night, at least he was. He didn't seem to notice the fact that his companion went somewhere else after he said he was going to the bathroom. He also didn't seemed to notice the eyes that were glued to him during when he was at the bar and when he got up to sing.

 _don't care what you do_

 _or if you live with your mom_

 _but if it's really fun you've got,_

 _then baby come give me some._

Ace was singing pretty good for someone who had drank about a barrel of alcohol. He sang the next verse with as much vigor he could while man and woman alike wolf whistled at him, as he had taken his shirt off a while ago.

 _no more mr. right_

 _no, no more of that, for me_

 _no more perfect night_

 _no more mr. wow_

 _with some luck you might_

 _be mr. tonight, baby_

 _you could be my mr. right now_

Ace crouched down on the stage? Or was it the bar that he was standing on? Oh well! He went down dancing with the ladies as he sang out the next verse.

 _now ladies everywhere_

 _of every nation, black or white_

 _we love dreaming about_

 _our charming prince or shiny knight_

 _we keep on_

 _searching_

 _and wishing_

 _and dreaming day and night_

Everyone was going at him trying to get him to dance with him, but he was finally pulled into a strong grip, Ace tilting his head up. He was staring into the very deep brown eyes he saw when he would go to the forest with Lu, like the trees! Ace smiled stupidly at the man before continuing on with the song, still singing with the women who knew the song.

 _we keep on_

 _planning_

 _and scheming_

 _in search of mr. right_

 _so if you feel you've wasted time_

 _with men who weren't meant to be_

 _just come out_

 _and say it_

 _and sing along with me_

All the ladies joined him while he felt kisses along his neck but he ignored them in favor of dancing to the song that the crowd was singing.

 _let's just forget all those plans_

 _the rules of getting a man_

 _and let go of those strategies_

 _i'll go on living my life_

 _without searching so hard_

 _for the right mr. right for me_

He felt the man wrap his arms around him, whether to deteriorate anyone or because he wanted to dance too, he didn't know. Ace's face was a nice flushed red color as he felt hot breaths along his neck. The man was soon pushed off and around by the women around him, Ace hugged one having them giggling.

He finished the song up with the lady in front of his hug.

 _no more mr. right_

 _no, no more of that, for me_

 _no more perfect night_

 _no more mr. wow_

 _with some luck you might_

 _be mr. tonight, baby_

 _you could be my mr. right now_

They all cheered as the sharp eyes left Ace in favor of leaving out the door. He cheered and acted a goof ball until he determined that it was time to head home to see if Lu survived the night. When he got far enough away from the club he was approached by the man at the club….or was that someone else?

"Hey Cute thing! You want to come home with me?"

Ace looked at the man he had meet before, he was sure he had in the club, he simply laughed as the man got angry at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorr- *hic*. It's not you! I like men with blue eyes! And am attract- *hic* -ed to blondes! You have none of those things! *hic*"

Ace also tended to be more blunt then Izo when he was drunk as well. When he said this he seemed to make the man mad, Ace hiccupping as he started for his home again. He was grabbed by the elbow, Ace not fully understanding the situation before he saw the man raise his fist.

Ace was saved from having to do anything, as a man grabbed the man's fist twisting it having the man dropped to his knees. The blonde haired man twisted the arm behind his back before pushing him in the opposite direction of Ace.

"I don't want to see you near my prey ever again….Do you understand me yoi?"

The man's only response was running in the direction he was sent in as fast as possible. The man who had the back of his hand on the back on his wrist, turned his way as Ace latched himself on the stranger.

"Your so nice! *hic* How could I ev- *hic* er repay my hero!~"

"You could start with coming with me yoi…."

"Ok!~"

Ace was suddenly in the man's arms as he wiggled around in the hold. He latched his mouth on the man's neck who was now carrying him bridal style. He felt the man shift before he felt hot breath across his neck in the chilly night.

"You should wait for that when he get to my place yoi…."

Ace giggled before settling down in the man's arms.

"But mister~ Why not have some fun now?~"

"Hm, what would you suggest?"

"Take me home, ~"

The man chuckled before starting to turn walking up a set of short stairs to a house of some sort. Ace just happily hummed the song he was from the bar when the man opened the door letting himself, with Ace, in. Ace was softly lowered onto the couch that seemed to be the color of blood itself.

If anything made Ace more alive than what he did in the dark of the night it was the color red.

The red he wore usual in the day.

The red of the fire he remembered from when he was a kid.

The same fire red that he used to burn down buildings of the damned.

An even darker red when he cut the people who came across him in the mysteries of the night.

Ace smiled noticing he was getting too excited from thinking about his past victims, but why shouldn't he? It was always fun to come up with a new way to dodge the people who wanted to contain him, but didn't they understand that they couldn't?

Ace heard the man sifting around as he was maybe looking for something? Or he was he doing something else, oh well….Ace was tired and wanting to go to sleep. But when he felt the knife pressed against his adam's apple he just rested there.

"You know, didn't your mother ever told you not to go with strangers yoi?"

"No...*hic* she was long gone before I grew up so no….but if you're looking for a thrill mister why not play with me? I can see we are of the same job when it comes to our….let's say hobbies? Will you be for me?"

The knife settled against his throat was now tilting downward going down his chest slicing the fabric open covering him, Ace sitting up the stranger now at his back popping the button of his shorts open with his knife. His phone rang making him look at it, not turning back as he asked.

"It's my little brother, can I take the call?"

"Show me, what's his name?"

"Luffy, or Lu for short. Now that you have me here killer, what do you plan to do?"

"Thoroughly ravish you, take it but put it on speaker. I'll be listening yoi."

Ace pressed the call button before putting it to his ear, the man continuing to pleasure him as he did so pressing the speaker button.

"Hey Lu, you need something?"

"Are you alright Ace?"

"Yeah, just with a friend. Izo and I went to the club so I was a little drunk so I asked my friend to come and pick me up."

"Who is he?"

Ace gave a low whine as his erection was grabbed, his tongue darting out in a low husk as the phone was taken from him. You didn't hear Ace complaining.

"Hey, it's Mark. You're Luffy right?"

"Yeah, are you taking good care of my brother?"

"Yes, very much. You can call Ace at anytime to confirm if he is safe."

"Ok! See you later Mark! Ace!"

'Mark' hung the phone up as he gave out a loud moan, having a new mark to show for it.

"Let me guess, 'Mark' isn't really your name? I won't imagine you would be that careless if you planned to kill me later~"

"You're right, my name is Marco. I know we will be the best of friends yoi.~ After all I won this little contest we had,as I have found you first my lovely inferno."

"So Marco are you going to play with my body all night or are you going to take my life as a prize for beating your rival in this game of blood and gore?"

"I think I like the idea of the former better."

Marco then gave a sharp thrust to show he was getting as much pleasure as Ace was. Ace put his arms around the Marco's neck behind him as his shorts were taken off and he was forced to let go not a few minutes later as he was pushed down on the couch.

"So tell me what's your name yoi, it's only fair since I won yoi."

"It's Portgas D Ace, It's nice to finally meet you killer of the New World."

"Likewise Firefist, you have the most best string of arsons in the history of this town along with the kills you make on the side."

"So you figured those were mine?"

"It's kind of hard to miss if you know what you're looking for. Tell me, what's with the sad and happy faces you crave into your vics?"

"My bipolar disorder really isn't one with me. But what can I say, I love to express myself."

"So you tell me Marco, why do you draw a bird into your victims?"

"I like a challenge yoi, and no one's been able to give me one until you came onto the scene."

"Wel that's good! I aim to please!"

"I have another question. Do you want it to hurt or do you want me to prepare you?"

"You tell me big boy. What kind of submissive do you see me as?"

"The kind who thrives on pain, who fall in the kinky type that can wait for later, I want to thoroughly ravish you without having to stop."

"So what are you waiting for? Be careful my killer.~"

Marco wasted no more words as he got up walking to the bathroom as he left Ace on his stomach. Ace whined as Marco came out with the tub of lube, Marco slapped Ace's ass.

"You just want to make me take my time in taking you yoi.~"

Pushing his one of his fingers in, Ace's tongue came out, him panting and moaning from the feel. After a second one joined the first then the third came to play, Ace felt himself being stretched like never before.

"I'm going to do it Ace, I'm going to claim my win yoi.~"

"So? Do it.~"

Marco thrusted inside him in one go the feeling of himself being opened up but not torn made him grin. Marco moaned at the tight feeling around him. Ace wiggled a bit making Marco growl with frustration as he started to thrust in Ace. Ace gave giggles and he went up his back hitting Marco's chest leaving him to bounce on the blonde's cock.

He felt the crushing hard grip on his hips as he moaned lewdly at the feeling of being filled with the man just like him, wanting to be more than he was. To have a sort of freedom that no one dared stepped to other than the mad.

Ace felt the sparks go through him at the feeling he was having that he was sure he was living through. It made him feel alive and gave him proof of his living being, He felt the thrusts getting deeper and harder as he moaned even louder. Marco put his mouth on Ace's neck nibbling at the flesh there.

"Marco~ Marking me now?~"

"How else am I going to tell the men and women who want you that you're taken?"

Ace was now moaning at the thought of people looking at him with the mark of his dominator on him, and apparently Marco liked the idea too with the way his thrust got faster. He felt a hand grab his erection pumping it in time with Marco's thrusts, he started to thrust back to get the best friction he could.

They both came with Ace screaming Marco's name and Marco yelling out Ace's name. Ace smiled at the thought of his new lover, as the man grabbed him before carrying him upstairs. Hopefully for round 2~

He had finally found his mr. right!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the song! I really like this song, and then this came up. XD Both are Serial killers, great! This song is called 'mr. right' by Roxy Rocks, I do not own it! I hoped you enjoy the song and the story as much as I did, and I will C ya later!

Sapphire~


	7. Stacy's Mom

Hello to one and all! This is the new chapter for this little running story! This song is one of my favorites despite being a female myself! :D I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Also I used the 12th division commander, Haruta in this and may have turned him female for this one! But please still enjoy! Ok, later~

* * *

There was a talent show for all those who wanted to participate, and Ace was going(More like forced) to enter to win his friend's dad over. Yes, Ace was fully willing to admit that he maybe have had a crush and his best friend's dad, and well enough Haruto accepted that. Ace was honest with his friend when he was caught staring at Marco by her, she was now (what she called them) her favorite pairing?

Anyway, Haruta was trying to get her dad to notice Ace, (even though he said not to!) and this was one of the many schemes that she had up here sleeve. When Haruta said she was going to invite her dad to the talent show and signed him up for it so he could admit his feelings, he almost cried….Almost….

This is what lead him to this point in time where he was talking with Haruta about the many reasons he couldn't do the talent show.

"Come on Ace this could be good for you! All you do is come up with a song that points toward liking someone and that being my dad!"

"But what if he takes this the wrong way! You know he has a problem with dating those younger than him! I am so screwed!"

"None of that quitter talk! Come up with something! You and your band got this!"

"One I do have this, but I can't go up on stage and sing him something! You know how embarrassing that is?! I will be faking that I'm sick!"

"No you won't! I will physically drag you from your bed and that house so you can get together with my dad!"

"..."

"Ace, you will be at that show! Do you understand?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard you!"

"Good, love you bye!"

"Love you too…."

He really needed to get better friends….Ace was now trying to write something for the talent show but now was coming out! How was he suppose to seduce his friend dad if he couldn't even write or figure something out? It had to be original, and fresh….He didn't know why but Marco had something that no one else had….Uh! Why he couldn't like Haruta or something at least it would make him feel a bit better….

….

Hey wait, now that's an idea!

Ace started to write, furiously writing the lyrics down before they would leave his head. Now all he had to do was practice this song for the talent show with his trusty guitar his band mates. He picked his phone up before calling his friends, he read the clock, it saying 8:17. At least he wasn't calling that late….

"Hey Kid, my friend entered me into the talent show to impress her dad and get him to date me, can you play the drums on that day?"

"You mean Haruta's dad, ? Damn I didn't know you were into older men, Ace! Hahahaha!"

"Kid, stop making fun of me ok?! Yes I like-"

"Nah, it's fine! I can come up and help you. I know what's it's like trying to impress a guy!"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do! What's the time you're going up?"

"Well the talent show starts at 1:00 o'clock since we get out of school at 2:15. I don't know when I go up since Haruta just signed me up. Go there with your drums and tell the women at the office you're with me ok? Come before then because we get sometime to practice and I have a song already ok?"

"Alright FireFist, see you then!"

"Alright thanks Kid!"

Ace hung up before calling his electric guitarist, his brother's friend, Bartolomeo.

"Hey Bart, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes Ace-senpai?!"

"I need your guitar skills to help me win over my friend's dad. Can you play the electric guitar for my song?"

"Hai Ace senpai! I can do that! When and where?"

"At my school get there before 1 o'clock, maybe around 12 ok?"

"Alright! I'll be there senpai!"

Ace hung before he went to work to finish the song, before going to bed, trying to get some sleep before the show.

 _Timeskip_

Ace was not running late for the show but he did oversleep since he really didn't any but when he got to school it was 12:14. He skidded into the auditorium room that they had, seeing all the different groups that were going to perform. He sighed before he saw his band, The Ace of Spades, on the back of the stage with the instruments in front of them.

He walked over to them holding his acoustic guitar.

"I'm so sorry guys but I was really ner-"

"Don't pull that nervous bullshit on us Portgas, just sing how you feel. That's all there is to it!"

"Ace-senpai has a senpai he was wants to impress?"

"Yeah you could say that Barto but Portgas here is too scared here. Remember man, your friends are here for you ok?"

Ace nodded before going over the game plan showing the music to both of them, Kid smirking at the song while Bartolomeo just said how he was sure to win his senpai's heart. He blushed before nodding them practicing their instruments but Ace didn't sing since he wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

An hour later, the auditorium was packed Ace looking in the crowd as they were told to pack their things since the talent show was about to start. Haruta and Marco were one of the people who came in before watching all of them practice including Ace and his band. Ace's jaw almost dropped when he saw Marco. The man was wearing a button down purple shirt(the one Ace liked since the man usually wore it open), knee high dark blue shorts, a belt and a blue sash.

"Is that your soon to be boyfriend?"

Ace turned around pushing Kid into the back to wait for their turn with a blush on his face.

"Shut up Kid!"

Ace, Kid, and Bartolomeo watched all the other acts clapping when they were done(Ace really liked some of the acts that were performed). When it was their turn to say Ace was nervous was a big understatement. He was about to tell the whole school through song that he was in love with Marco, Haruta's dad. He might not survive the bullies or Marco after this, 100%.

He went up to the mic with his guitar as the others took their places with their instruments.

"Hey, this is my band The Ace of Spades and we're going to perform for you! I hope you enjoy!"

Ace breathed before giving Kid the signal as he started to drum. Ace sang the lyrics into the mic while Bartolomeo accompanied him.

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _Haruta, can I come over after school? (after school)_

 _We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_

 _Did your dad get back from his business trip? (business trip)_

 _Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

He looked at Haruta who was loudly cheering, while her dad maintained his neutral expression. Ace guess he was going to have to try harder then.

 _You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

 _I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _He's all I want and I've waited for so long_

 _Haruta, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

 _I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Haruta's dad_

Ace leaned into the mic as Bartolomeo did, singing the chorus to the song. The surprising thing was that the girls in the crowd were going completely nuts over the song. Ace didn't know why that was but maybe Haruta had something to do with that….

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _Haruta, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)_

Ace heard Haruta laughing clearly knowing she remembered the day, Ace having his brain short circuit as Marco was in nothing but his swim trunks. After he had mowed the lawn for her and Marco, the man said he could get in the pool with them and when the man got in the pool and out the pool, Ace couldn't believe Marco's body. He had to practically run out the pool into the bathroom to hide his erection.

He later learned that Marco thought he wasn't feeling good. How oblivious can this man get?

 _Your dad came out with just shorts on (shorts on)_

 _And the way he said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

 _And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

 _But since your dad is single, your dad could use a guy like me_

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _He's all I want, and I've waited so long_

 _Haruta, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

 _I know it might be wrong,_

 _but I'm in love with Haruta's dad_

Ace wanted Marco to accept him whether he got with Ace or not. Ace couldn't make the man date him but at least wanted Marco to know his feelings about him….But what if Marco didn't like him? Or even didn't want him around anymore?

 _Haruta's dad has got it goin' on_

 _He's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

 _Haruta, can't you see you're just not the girl for me,_

 _I know it might be wrong but oh oh_

 _(I know it might be wrong)_

 _I'm in love with (Haruta's dad oh oh)_

 _(Haruta's dad oh oh)_

 _I'm in love with Haruta's dad_

Ace, Kid, and Bartolomeo finished on the last beat(Chord) before bowing. Ace didn't look back up as he quickly ran off the stage(giving his guitar to Bartolomeo) and away from the cheers and clapping. Ace didn't bother to turn around as he heard Kid call his name because now all the bad feelings of Marco telling him he didn't want Ace near him or Haruta hurt.

He ran to the back of the school where the big old oak tree sat, he sat under it closing his eyes, willing the tears to go away. They flowed down his cheeks as he heard a pair of footsteps coming.

"I'm sorry Haruta, but I shouldn't have sung that stupid song….I can't think of what Marco will do, I-"

"I won't do anything Ace, stand up for me yoi."

Ace looked up seeing Marco standing there with his arms to his sides. Ace quickly got up, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked down at Marco's feet.

"If you don't mind Ace, I want to try and date you. Will you be my boyfriend yoi?"

Ace looked eyes, his eyes wide with disbelief, did Marco really just say what he thought he said?

"Say that again?"

"Date me yoi."

Ace launched himself at the man, surprising him making them both tumble down. He laughed as he looked up, having landed on the bottom as he smiled.

"Yeah, I was to try to Marco."

"Good, yoi. I want you to come over and play in the pool with me yoi."

Ace blushed feeling a hand in his hair before his lips met Marco's, he gladly put his arms around the man's neck as they continued to make out.

Ace really was in love with Haruta's dad, and he was happy for that.

* * *

The name of this lovely song is called 'Stacy's Mom' By Fountains of Wade! I do not own the song but it is good! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I had with it and I will see you later!

Sapphire~


	8. Shape of You

Hey guys, here with another chapter! This one was just spilling from my brain and I had to write it, it was unavoidable! I hope you enjoy the song as I did, which is a mix but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Ace was talking to his friend since his childhood on what to do for his next show. Izo, (the owner of the exotic club they both worked at) wanted them to do something fresh, never done before. Ace and Nami were talking about a song Ace could perform but it just didn't seem right.

"Why not Ace?! Britney Spears is a perfectly good artist to dance to!"

"Yeah but don't you remember Izo said fresh? Plus I have already dance to her before. I want a song that will capture the crowd and maybe him…."

"Ooohhhh! You mean that handsome blonde that always comes here when you have your dances? He is quite the looker! Well as long as you're on the stage I think he has no problem to what you dance to as long as you shake those hips!"

"Yeah but I want to entrance him, and make sure Izo won't kill me after the show."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"Here, come look at my costume for the show! I have the perfect one!"

Ace looked at the dark blue clash with the blue on the costume. It had dark blue sleeves, the thumb being covered but the fingers were free. It was a light blue button up, but of course Ace was going to leave a few at the top unbuttoned for the sake of his chest showing. It also came with a jacket that had two empty patterns on both sides so the shirt underneath would show through.(Is it me or does this show like Yuri's outfit? XD)

Izo had made the costume for him quite a bit ago but Ace felt through the last few shows that it didn't fit with songs he danced to, but now he did….along the song had to fit the costume as well as him now.

"So this is it? It looks so pretty Ace! Do you have a song in mind for this?"

"Kinda now but I still have to practice it."

"Alright! I'll hang this up for the time being, and you go home to practice those dance moves!"

"Wait but why can't I practice here?!"

"Izo's orders! He wants to be dazzled but he can't be if he has to walk around then accidently sees you!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

Ace grabbed all his things before going out the door, heading home even though it wasn't the end of his shift. Izo really must think Ace could pull this off, if he tells Ace to go home and practice. The club opened at night so anyone but Izo wasn't a problem. Izo only did so when he couldn't tell what Ace was up to and wanted to have the surprise element, which wasn't often.

Ace got home to see his dog, Spades, jump up before sitting in front of the door.

"Spades! How was my baby? Did she behave?"

Spades jumped up on Ace, her front paws on Ace's chest while she licked him. Ace picked Spade up since he had the strength of a giant apparently(Nami's words), he carried the husky to the kitchen putting her down.

"I'm going to make you some steak then I'll have to practice my performance!"

Spade jumped up in a seat at the table, while Ace got to cooking her something to eat. Once he cooked Spade her dinner, planning to cook his later, she ate it rushing to his bedroom. He laughed as he ran after her going in his room too seeing her laying on his bed.

Since he performed for Izo, the club got high revenue for his shows and the variety of drinks they served too. He was able to install a pole in his room for practice since he learned that Izo would occasional kick him out so he could be surprised. Where Ace practiced was up to him.

Ace wordlessly worked his way around the pole as he shook his hips to the rhythm of the song he was going to perform. He started to take of a bit of bellying dancing as well as hispanic dancing too to spice his step sequence up. He was going to amaze the crowd with this he was sure, along with Izo and the blonde man. When Ace was done he sent the video to Nami to make sure she liked if so if their was anything to change he could do it tomorrow. Unfortunately once he hit the bed he was knocked out.

 _Timeskip_

Ace was standing in his dressing room, double checking the costume to make sure everything was in place. He was sure the crowd would love this one since Nami loved the video he sent to her saying it was one of his best. He smiled at himself giving the brightest smile he could, turning as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Nami, Ace! Let me in!"

Ace walked over to the door, cracking it open so Nami could slip in without anyone seeing Ace himself. She took a look at him before giving a low whistle.

"Damn Ace, you look fantastic!"

"Thanks Nami! Is Izo in the crowd?"

"Yeah he is so you can go at anytime you want! Are you ready to dazzle the crowd?"

"Always!"

He and Nami began to walk out the door, locking it before Ace made his way to the back of the stage for Nami to announce him. He straighten himself out, as he heard Nami's voice make itself known.

"Alright! For tonight I hope you are ready to be enticed by our exotic fire cracker! Portgas D Ace making his way to the stage!"

Ace started to walk out seeing the bright light on him seeing the men and women going crazy in the crowd. He saw Izo in the crowd, his eyes larger than normal along with his handsome man in the crowd as well. He smiled before blowing a kiss to the crowd as he turned, the music beginning.

The music was sensual to say the least but that's what Ace was going for after all. He started to sway his hips to the beat, turning around tucking and rolling his stomach as he started to sing.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

Ace twirled a few times before wrapping himself around the pole, twirling himself around the cold metal rod. He let himself drop to his knees slowly as he made his way to the people in the front of the crowd. He let his fingers lightly brush the jaw of a woman close enough for him to do so, the woman looking like she was going to pass out.

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

Ace let his arms move clapping three beats at the same time as he sang the next verse.

 _Boy, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

He ran his hands up his body letting them come off his body, bending just right so one arm was behind him the other in front of him, covering his eye as the other roamed the crowd. He licked his lips, drawing another cheer from the crowd.

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Ace wanted to surprise the crowd but what was going to come out might not but it was a chance he was willing to take to surprise the crowd.

 _Chico, sabes que yo quiero tu amor_

 _(Boy, do you know I want your love?)_

"Oh my god! He can speak spanish!"

The crowd gave a big cheer, yells of encouragement to speak more of the sexual language ringing in his ears.

Ace didn't know why but all the time he had been at this bar he had gathered most of the women liked that a man was bilingual, or could speak another language, partially spanish. Ace had learned to speak spanish in high school but that had been about 2 years ago when he graduated, so he did have to brush up a bit. He was glad the crowd loved it.

 _Tu amor fue hecho a mano para alguien como yo_

 _(_ _Your love was made by hand for someone like me)_

 _Vamos, sigue mi ejemplo_

 _(_ _Come on, follow my example.)_

Ace let his hand go forward to the crowd a woman grabbing it, following his dancing style for the song. Ace dancing with the woman, their hands clapping as Ace grabbed the girl's hand twirling her hand around before letting her sit back in her seat.

 _Quizás esté loco, no te preocupes por mi, me dices_

 _(_ _Maybe I'm crazy, do not worry about me, you tell me)_

 _Chico, ¿no podemos hablar tanto?_

 _(Boy can we not talk so much?)_

 _Agarrame en la cintura y pon ese cuerpo sobre mí_

 _(_ _Grab me at the waist and put that body on me)_

Ace wrapped both of his arms fully around his waist, letting his right arm extend before the back of wrist touched his forehead twirling, his left hand beckoning the crowd to him as if he were a siren.

 _Vamos ahora, sigue mi ejemplo_

 _(_ _Come on, follow my example.)_

 _Vamos – Vamos ahora, sigue mi ejemplo_

 _Come on - Come on now, follow my example_

What Ace didn't expect was for Nami to join him on the stage wearing something similar to him but it was pink instead and heels. They both smiled as the crowd gave a disappointed groan when they saw Nami, but Ace winked at them assuring them different to what they were thinking. Nami started to sing as Ace followed her with spanish.

 _(Nami) I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _Ace (_ _Estoy enamorado de tu silueta)_

 _(Nami) We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Ace (_ _Nos atraemos y repelemos como un imán)_

 _(Nami) Although my heart is falling too_

 _Ace (_ _Aunque mi corazón caye también)_

 _(Nami) I'm in love with your body_

 _Ace (Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo)_

Nami had no doubt been watching and paying attention when he sent the video of him dancing to her, so she could check it over so he would got everything he wanted to convey to the crowd. Ace began to sign the spanish lyrics to the song as Nami followed up with the english translation.

 _(Ace) Y la noche pasada cuando estabas en mi cuarto_

 _Nami (_ _And last night when you were in my room_ _)_

 _(Ace) Y ahora mi sábana huele a ti_

 _Nami (And now my bedsheets smell like you)_

 _(Ace) Cada día estoy descubriendo algo completamente nuevo_

 _Nami (Every day discovering something brand new)_

 _(Ace) Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo_

 _Nami (I'm in love with your body)_

Ace and Nami passed each other while clapping to the beat, backs hitting each other as they swayed to the beat of the music. Nami swayed her hips to the opposite side of the side Ace was swinging his to.

 _(Ace) Una semana que nos detenemos, dejamos empezar la historia_

 _Nami (One week in we let the story begin_ _)_

 _(Ace) Salimos a tener nuestra primer cita_

 _Nami (_ _We're going out on our first date_ _)_

 _(Ace)_ _Pero tú y yo somos ahorrados así que vamos a un bufet libre_

 _Nami (_ _You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat)_

 _(Ace)_ _Llena la bolsa y llena los platos_

 _Nami (_ _Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate)_

Ace was now primarily dancing more with a tang of hispanic dancing while Nami was mixing india belly dancing into her steps, jutting her hips out. They were blending perfectly together as they continued their little tango for two for the audience.

 _(Nami)_ _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_

 _Ace (_ _Hablamos por horas y horas sobre dulce y agrio)_

 _(Nami)_ _And how your family is doing okay_

 _Ace (_ _Y como a tu familia la está yendo bien)_

 _(Nami)_ _Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_

 _Ace (_ _Y nos vamos y entramos a un taxi, nos besamos en el asiento de atrás)_

 _(Nami) T_ _ell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

 _Ace (_ _Digo al taxista que encienda la radio y canto así)_

Ace was now feeling tired but they were almost done with the song so Ace was happy. The cheers kept constant during the performance, that was also a plus, and now that Nami joined anyone could enjoy themselves especially if men were their type.

 _(Ace) Chico, sabes que yo quiero tu amor_

 _Nami (_ _Girl, you know I want your love)_

 _(Ace)_ _Estoy enamorado de tu silueta_

 _Nami (_ _I'm in love with the shape of you)_

 _(Ace)_ _Nos atraemos y repelemos como un imán_

 _Nami (_ _We push and pull like a magnet do)_

 _(Ace)_ _Aunque mi corazón caye también_

 _Nami (_ _Although my heart is falling too)_

Ace and Nami were now on the opposite sides of the stage making their way to each other, twisting and turning around each other before Nami lead Ace into a dip singing the last of their lyrics together.

 _(Nami) I'm in love with your body_

 _Ace (_ _Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo)_

They finished off the song with their arms being twisted together as they looked toward the crowd. Once they realized that Nami and Ace were done, the crowd stood up clapping their approval for the dance. Ace and Nami bowed as the noise down, someone's voice cutting through the crowd.

"Here are you two dating?"

Ace and Nami looked at each other before laughing, the idea of them dating was way out the question. They were glad being friends.

"No! No! Me and Nami are just friends! I already have someone in mind!"

"Care to tell us?!"

Ace watched the crowd before he pointed to the his blonde in the back.

"You could say my heart fell for the handsome man in the back with the blonde hair and the purple jacket! Thank you for coming back to watch my show for this week! I'll see you next week!"

Ace let Nami's hand go as they went backstage, Ace was slowly breathing in and out as he regained the lung size he had before the show. Ace felt as he couldn't get enough breath to take in his body before seeing the blonde during the performance took it away.

Nami had probably gone to her locker as he went to his dressing room to get into his normal clothing for the night. He started to take everything off and putting on his shorts, the door to his dressing room opened but he assumed it was Izo there to give him a pat on the back for the show.

"So what did you think of the show Iz-"

"I thought it was great but you shouldn't be teasing me like that yoi."

Ace turned around blushing as he saw the blonde before him while he was putting his shirt on. The man moved forward, trapping Ace against his body and the desk behind him.

"Your employer let me in, weirdly enough. So tell me yoi, who is the man whose heart I caught?"

"Ace, Portgas D Ace. What's yours, or should I keep calling you the blonde man?"

"Marco, Phoenix Marco. Tell me mi amor, do you want come home with me?"

"Si, mi colector del corazón."

Ace was in for a wild night no doubt, he owed Izo now didn't he?

* * *

I hope this turned out good, and that you enjoyed! This song is called 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran! Since Spanish does differ from English a bit the lyrics for when Ace and Nami sing together do not translate to the other part but they are accurate. I know spanish but I did double check these lyrics for the spanish translation! The lyrics for the english part of the accurate lyrics from the english translation of the song. I hoped you like this chapter as I did! I will see you guys later!

Sapphire~


	9. Lost Boy

Here is another chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy it everyone! :3

* * *

Ace was now a full member of the marines, and he been for sometime now. After the Whitebeards had left him he had nowhere to go, and since no one knew who he was he was given a job as a Rear Admiral in the marines.

He had worked his way up of course but that took about a few years or so since he held power for one and two he worked hard to get the position, Sengoku was the one to personally give him the position which helped people accept it but not everyone could.

Every since the Whitebeard's left him, Ace felt like the weight of the very world was crashing on top of him and the only thing he could do to lessen the pain was to cry. That's the only thing he could do, every other night he would sob his very heart since he didn't know any other way to do so.

Today was the day out of every year he would visited the Whitebeards since he couldn't manage to do it any other day of the year or more than the one day. He was loading up a ship of Marines that had t escort him through the New world to where he went although he ditched them before going to visit his family since he didn't want them to know where they were.

When Ace had first got on the Moby, he knew he was alone. Utterly and totally alone for the first time since he went out to the sea, leaving his brother behind up until he got a crew.(Which wasn't for a while.)

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call_

 _My only friends were the boys on the land_

 _And even sometimes they would go away too_

Sabo and Lu had been his only family, his only friends and that still remained the same even when he did get a crew. Ace then began to realize that his two brothers didn't have to be the only ones he trusted although he didn't think of the crew as family, because what were they going to say when they found out who he really was? He hadn't met one person who didn't care like Sabo and Lu.

So when he met the man with the blue flames on the ship the captain called The Moby, he was beyond fascinated with the man. It wasn't until later that the man possessed the powers of a zoan and of a phoenix at that.

Even though he didn't feel like he trusted the men of the ship or it's captain he felt like he could do that with him, Marco the man's name was. He really got to know the night he had went out seeking the night, seeing the man flying in the air.

 _Then one night as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _"Marco the Phoenix that's what they call me_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely"_

 _And ever since that day_

Marco and him had been talking almost the whole night getting to know each other, only going to bed when he sun showed herself to them. Ace bit by bit got closer to the phoenix, and the captain until the old man struck a chord in him. Ace gave the man the ultimate test, he told the old man that his father was Roger.

The old man just laughed!

Ace was shocked, without words he couldn't believe the old man was laughing it off, saying he thought Ace had something important to say! Ace smirked as he put his face in his hands as the sigh of relief passed through his lips while a sob made it's way from his lips as well.

Ace at that moment decided what he wanted to do from that time. He was going to take Whitebeard's name and sail the seas as free as he wanted. All with the man he loved the most!

 _I am a Whitebeard from The Moby_

 _Usually hanging around Marco the Phoenix_

 _And when we were bored we fly in the sky_

 _Always running from Captain Whitebeard_

Ace was pulled from his memories as his name was called, a unknown soldier telling him the ship was prepared to sail with Striker hooked at the rear right side. He only nodded before walking on the ship over checking everything, before he yelled for them to set sail.

Ace went to his quarters sitting down on the bed before sighing as he laid down on the bed returning to his memories once more. E didn't know why but he returned to the time that the men he asked of what if Roger had a kid, were laughing at him while chasing him away.

"Run, Run, Demon boy" they say to me

Away from them and reality

Ace was glad he had beat those guys up, not liking that they would say even that the kid shouldn't have been born was unforgettable….Maybe he shouldn't have be-No! Don't even finish that thought! You do deserve it because you have got a family who loves you and will..never leave...you….

Going back to the memories of his family, his days on The Moby were great. He loved being on the ship that almost never slept unless everyone was poofed out, too tired to do anything else. Ace smiled at the people he called a family and to the ship he called home, and the man whose mark he took. He then remembered the time he flew with Marco and his first mission….

 _ **He should have never went on that mission….**_

Fast forwarding, It was night as Ace was staring up at the sky, looking at the brightest of the stars in the sky. Ace had felt hands on his shoulders, shifting for him to turn back to see who it was, of course it was Marco smiling at him.

"Tell me Ace, have you ever flown before?"

"Flown? You mean like you? I can't Marco, my fire isn't like that…."

"How about we do it ourselves then yoi?"

"Marco I-"

"Believe in me who believes in you yoi?"

Ace just giggled wanting to see the wings covered with flamed that he saw all those nights ago. Marco had shown Ace his powers long ago telling him, the beautiful powers of the blue phoenix. Ace had been so happy having a family that he never wanted to end. Ace got on the man's back before securely wrapping his arms around the man's neck before they flew off into the night's sky.

 _The Moby is home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He told me to get on his back and me to believe_

 _Believe him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the ocean that loved me_

 _I realized that I finally had a family_

Ace happily laughed as the man flew around their home looking up into the night's sky, taking in all the beauty around them. Ace gasped as they reached higher, holding his hand up to one of the clouds passing by. Ace giggled as he felt the cloud, surprised that it wasn't soft like any sea story but wet and cold. The sea was beautiful either way to him though.

 _Soon enough we reached The Moby_

 _Peacefully his feet hit the deck_

 _And ever since that day_

They came back to the Moby, Marco landing on the deck turning to the sun that was starting to rise. Marco turned to him looking grim for a moment but it soon passed as quickly as it came, Marco instead smiling at him.

"Ace, Pops asked me to tell you if you felt up to going on you're first mission yoi."

"Really? Do you think I'm ready?"

"Of course Yoi. You're our little brother after all!"

"Alright! I'll do my best!"

"Just wait for everyone to wake up then Pops will tell you what you have to do."

"Yosh! My first mission!"

 _I am a Whitebeard from The Moby_

 _Usually hanging around Marco Phoenix_

 _And when we were bored we fly in the sky_

 _Always running from Captain Whitebeard_

Then it happened that day, the day he was supposed to come back from a mission. He came back to the Moby only to realized that it was docked….Ace ran to the ship near the island coming closer seeing people scattered.

He sped on striker as fast as he could to the first person he saw….He ran up to a boy shifting him in his arms so the boy was facing him. He checked the boy's pulse but nothing….The tears that went down his cheeks were the most noticeable thing on him now but he didn't care. The family he had just gotten, the father he had received from the sea herself….

Ace looked over the other bodies seeing the Marine headquarters up ahead but they couldn't have done this by themse-

"Zehahahaha! So you're the new son that took that old man's name huh?"

Ace turned around, seeing a man holding another body under his arm….Blonde hair….Purple and blue attire….No….Ace's knees gave out, he couldn't breathe he needed to breathe, he-

Ace blacked out….

When Ace woke up, he was convinced that it was a bad dream, that he didn't seeing life- No! He shooked his head trying to get rid of-

"Ace…."

Looking to his bedside was Garp….and some men were behind him, all in marine uniforms….

"I know this is hard my boy but your whole crew is-"

"You're lying!"

Ace looked to his gramps in tears, thinking of the scene he had met when he arrived at the island.

 _ **He didn't want to though….But the image wouldn't leave his mind….**_

 _"Run, Run, Demon boy" they say to me_

 _Away from them and reality_

 _The Moby was home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me were free_

 _Marco, Pops, Izo darling,_

 _even Thatch,_

 _you were my perfect story book_

 _Marco, Pops, Izo darling,_

 _even Thatch,_

 _you were my perfect story book_

 _Moby, I love you so_

 _You were my home sweet home_

 _Forever a Whitebeard at last_

I'm sorry but it's true Ace….I don't know any other way to say it but-"

"Then don't Gramps! Please tell me someone- No it can't be true! I know you wanted for me to join the Marines but this is going too far! I-"

"Ace? I'm sorry…."

Ace felt like his whole world was shattering under the weight of the news, of the gruesome scene in his head. Why did the old man send him away if this was going to happen! Did the old man know? Why him?! He was the son of the devil! Ace breathed in and out thinking about what to do next, not wanting to wallow in self-pity the rest of his life.

"Gramps…."

"Yes grandson?"

"I want to become a Marine…."

"Ace think this-"

"I have….they all left me….I'll never trust anyone again….Lu is my only family."

 _And for always I will say_

 _I am a Whitebeard from The Moby_

 _Usually hanging around Marco Phoenix_

 _And when we were bored we fly in the sky_

 _Always running from Captain Whitebeard_

 _"Run, Run, Demon boy" they say to me_

 _Away from them and reality_

Ace was startled out the memory when he finally became a Marine that day, dragging himself out of the bed to get the door. When he opened it the a cabin boy was standing outside the door.

"Rear Admiral Portgas! Were at the island you requested!"

"Yeah, thanks…."

"Sir!"

Ace walked out onto the deck outside seeing the island for what it was, the plush forest stretching out for what seemed forever….Looking up he saw it was night, huh? Go figure. Ace was about to leave when a vice they gave him stopped him.

"You will need to be escorted Rear Ad-"

"I'm fine….Any of you step on this island then I'll be the one who puts you in Davy jones locker…."

"You are nothing you little-"

"I assume you want to meet death then Vice?"

"..."

"Good, wait here until further instruction."

Ace jumped off the navy vessel walking into the forest holding the bottle he was going to gifted his family with. They were all here after that day, staying here with a thought, with a purpose now. His other hand held sake cups, knowing Whitebeard would want a drink from all this time that he hasn't.

He finally met a clearing going through the rows of stones that adorned the field filled with dead and fresh flowers. He came upon two of the largest stone that sat in the middle of the field. He smiled at the stone with white flowers around it putting a sake cup there while the other was put on the one surrounded by blue and yellow ones.

Ace reached in his jacket taking out two flowers for both Pops and Marco.

For Pops was the Purple Tulip, the flower of loyalty.

For Marco the Pink carnations, the flower of remembrance of the dead.

He loved Pops, his family, and Marco. Ever since that day he had found why Pops sent him away on that mission, well he had some help from Gramps but he didn't resent the old man.

He couldn't even if he wanted to anyway really...And with Marco gone he was alone again...

Ace didn't think he could ever find someone like Marco in this lifetime.

Ace smiled as he looked to the night's sky.

 _ **Then he would simply wait another.**_

 _The Moby was home to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are still free_

* * *

I'm so sorry everyone! :( This is just what I thought of when I was listening to this song! The song is called 'Lost Boy' by B Ruth! I did change the lyrics to fit the song but I really like this song, and i do recommend it! :D The thought of Ace being alone is just so sad! I'm really sorry for this chapter...


	10. Gangsta

Here is another song that I can't get enough of at times, I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

If Ace had said that he was forced into this, not may would believe him for one and two, the claim would be outright denied. Ace had be in this 'profession' you could say since he was 17 years old, working for his so called 'boss'. His boss' name was Akainu, real piece of work he was, but at least Ace was getting payed.

Ace was getting payed at least B1000 beli a night, each customer paying for their 'unique' preferences. In fact he was supposed to be showcased for tonight, to be loaned out to those interested. Of course the event was only extended to those who had 'special' invitations. The event was going to started in a couple of minutes and Akainu was going over some extra details to remember during the party.

"So Mutt do you have all that? You better not mess during this, or you will face serve punishment. Am I understood on the conditions and rules that must be met?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good Now-"

Knock Knock

"Yes what is it?"

"Sir, the guests are here. What are we to do?"

"Get every dog in place. Then you can let the guests in."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Mutt, you need to get in place as well."

Ace sighed as he was herded out, Akainu shouting for someone to escort me to my performance stage *cough*cage*cough*. Ace was walking besides one of the better known butlers, that everyone referred to as Sabo, when he turned his head seeing a big, plump man with dark curls walk past him to Akainu's office holding a cherry pie? Ace shook his head as he heard Sabo's voice next to him, must have been talking, oops...

"Ace, are you okay?"

"Not more than I ever will be but I'm hanging in there..."

"I'm glad, hey why don't you tell me more about your mischievous little brother?"

Ace smiled before he went on to talk on his darling little brother, dotting on him as he spoke to Sabo. Sabo usually asked him to talk about his brother when he noticed Ace was down a bit and honestly he was glad for the distraction. Sabo tapped him on the shoulder, pulling Ace of of his memories as they came upon Ace's stage. A man came up to them opening the door to the steel door before them, like Ace said a cage but he did understand since people tended to get out of hand.

Ace stepped in before going to the ariel ribbon in the middle of his little home for the night, placing himself in it basically sitting in it. He watched as every walk of scum roll in the place already drinking up what the saw. It was about a hour later, the guest having chances to look and go about the room as they pleased to check out the possible buys. The man called Disco was announcing that the auction was going to begin in a few moments so everyone should have a seat or they might run out.

Once the auction started Ace watched the spotlight varies cages illuminating each person in their as they did a little performance to show off what they were capable of so the crowd could decided on their purchases. Ace of course was always the last one since he was the most popular among repeat customers, not like there was really an order Ace knew of...

"And last we have our Incubus Ace! A favorite among women and men alike, made to please everyone but also enticing to those he seduces!"

Ace got off his little ribbon standing in front of the cage before grabbing it, licking his lips giving a show. After all this was a dog show, or that's what Akainu liked to call it...He got back up turning around, head tilted as he saw out the corner of his eye both genders smiling at him.

Looking at him like he was a piece of meat, something to be owned.

He went back to the ribbon letting himself hang on it, spinning on it, twirling on it, even flipping upside down looking at the crowd giving a smirk.

"He can sing like an angel if you will you believe me folks! Having a deep but varied vocal tone!"

"Yeah, right Disco! The only thing that comes from your mouth is lies!"

"Alright Ace will you kindly demonstrate for these people?"

He nodded before thinking of what he wanted to do, getting back on his feet before he found the perfect song to go with the crowd. He went upside down again letting his leg wrap around the ribbon softly singing as his voice rang across the room.

 _I need a gangsta_

 _To love me better_

 _Than all the others do_

 _To always forgive me_

 _Ride or die with me_

 _That's just what gangsters do_

Ace let himself close his eyes as he immersed in the song, letting the room fade away. This is usually when he sang best anyway.

 _I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue_

 _I'm built for all the abuse_

 _I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

 _I'm good on that pussy shit_

 _I don't want what I can get_

 _I want someone with secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

Ace pointed to the crowd, opening his eyes as he viewed where he pointed at, seeing a blonde headed man sitting with, what seemed like a giant, also sitting with a auburn haired man as well. Ace laughed at the auburn haired man who held a look of surprised, but also which the pineapple haircut man seemed to be sporting as well.

 _I need a gangsta_

 _To love me better_

 _Than all the others do_

 _To always forgive me_

 _Ride or die with me_

 _That's just what gangsters do_

Ace let himself sit up, his side showing to the crowd as he was sitting sideways on the ribbon. He smiled again at the man, waving his hand before his smile turned sinister, eyes promising more if caught.

 _My freakness is on the loose_

 _And running all over you_

 _Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows_

 _You got me hooked up on the feeling_

 _You got me hanging from the ceiling_

 _Got me up so high I'm barely breathing_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go_

Ace didn't know why as he got to focus more on others, how the man attracted Ace as he did to male and female alike. Ace wasn't one to be put in trance after all, he wasn't the playboy that captured everyone's hearts as he had other say. He was the seductive female looking to break everyone's heart but maybe finding love along the way.

But he knew love was impossible for someone like him.

 _I need a gangsta (gangsta gangsta)_

 _To love me better (love me, love me better better, baby)_

 _Than all the others do (they do, they do, they do, oh, oh, oh)_

 _To always forgive me (always forgive me)_

 _Ride or die with me (ride or die with me)_

 _That's just what gangsters do (do, oh)_

Ace finished his performance with a wink to the crowd, before hanging himself upside down again, Everyone clapping for him. The crowd finally settled down as Disco was smirking away like he had won a prize.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! Now that the performance part is over we will start the bidding at B5000 beli!"

Ace watched as one after another got their signs ready raising them, leaving them their as their bidded for the right for him. Ace wondered if the bid was high enough would Akainu give him-

"50,000 beli!"

Ace's eyes flew open after that, trying to find out who ever set the bar that high, as the bid was only starting to get at 30,000.

"50,000 beli coming from the first son of Whitebeard! Going once! Going twi-"

"60,000 beli!"

"60,000 beli coming from Doflamingo!"

Ace watched as the blonde man and Doflamingo bidded for him, surprising not only him but Disco as well. Doflamingo was one of Ace's regulars that he serviced, no one daring to say otherwise when he joined the bid. Now here was two of the most influential men going at it for the chance to have him...But what did the blonde man want with him he wondered...

"150,000 beli!"

"Going once! Going twice! Thrice! Sold to the first son of Whitebeard, Marco Newgate!"

So Marco was the man's name huh? This should be interesting...Ace didn't pay very good attention to the proceedings as he heard a loud rap against, what he assumed to be against his cage, getting his attention.

"Ace, your customer for the night is collecting you!"

Ace watched as the cage opened, getting off his ribbon walking out giving a pat to Disco's shoulder before going to his new owner for how long. He was about to go find his blonde but he was quickly stopped by Disco, raising an eyebrow.

"Go to Akainu's office, Whitebeard and his sons will be there but knock."

Ace nodded before going by Sabo tapping him, the butler excusing himself as they started down to the man's office. He was elbowed lightly in the side, pouting at the blonde to his side rubbing where he was hit.

"Sabo~ That hurt!~"

"Don't be such a baby! So Whitebeard son, Marco bought you, that a feat all on itself!"

"Wait, why is that? You're acting as if it never happens..."

"That's because it never does my dear Ace! The first commander is known for a lot of things but sleeping casual is not one of them. Do you think you are leaving for good?"

"Maybe, Whitebeard is known for taking in all sorts of people, he might just take me in but that's a stretch. Even if he does, I' not leaving you here Sabo. You're like a brother to me!"

"That's nice but I'm not the one who gets sold every so often to make Akainu a profit."

Ace shrugged his shoulders, realizing that they were coming up on a door. He knocked on the door waiting for a signal before they finally heard a come in, Sabo opening the door. Sabo closed the door behind him as Akainu signaled him to come over to him, pointing to the blonde-uh Marco. Ace stood next to the man as Akainu gritted his teeth, not looking happy.

"Ace you are now the property of Edward Newgate, understood?"

"I'm assuming you mean I don't work for you but him now?"

"Yes, that's what I mean..."

Did Ace mention that Akainu didn't look happy about that? Ace turned to the Newgates, getting on his knees head touching the ground as he breath in and out.

"Whitebeard, I want to have a request...Please-"

"No need for that my son, what do you need?"

"My friend Sabo,He's a butler here if you and Akainu would allow it. Please buy him too!"

"You want that brat? There is-"

"How much for this Sabo boy Akainu?"

Ace raised his head genuinely surprised at what Whitebeard had asked of the man. He wasn't expecting for the man to do it so easily for one, but why was also surprised that Whitebeard would consider his request...And with the way that Akainu was looking, he didn't expect it either. Ace knew Whitebeard was one of the most powerful man in the underground making it perfect to get both Sabo and him out of this life.

"He will be half of Ace's price, you pay me that you can have the boy."

"That is fine, we came here with quite the amount so we can pay in here and be on our way. My new son why don't you show Marco where your friend is?"

Ace nodded, looking toward the man named Marco who was looking back at him before Ace turned to leave the office. Ace opened the door tilting his head over his shoulder to see that, yes Marco was walking behind him. He walked out the office going to the public area where he knew Sabo was at since he was a butler, once he got there he saw the him pouring wine for some rich snob. He walked over to Sabo, waiting for the man to be done before he grabbed him by the elbow pulling him with him.

"Whoa, Ace! What are you doing?"

"Whitebeard bought me! And I asked him if he could but your freedom too! We're finally free Sabo!"

"That's great what about him?"

Ace looked at where he was going to realized that he had not passed Marco but was so focused on Sabo, he hadn't said one word to the man.

"I'm so sorry, I ignored you!"

"It's ok yoi, so you wanted to get your boyfriend right?"

"What?...Oh you mean Sabo! No! He's not my boyfriend, he's more like my brother than anything!"

"Yeah plus, Ace here is looking at someone else~"

"Sabo! Stop embarrassing me!"

Sabo was laughing as he held his hands up, as I lightly punched them before going to Akainu's office pouting having a amused Marco and laughing Sabo behind him. Ace was grumbling the whole way coaxing more chuckles out of both males.

"Pops, I brought Sabo along!"

Ace put a hand over his mouth, about to apologize when he heard the giant man laugh.

"Gruhahahaha! I'm glad you already part of the family son, you would make a nice addition! I hope your blonde friend is just as refreshing as you! So my new son Ace has told me your name is Sabo, is that right?"

"Yes sir….I'm Ace's friend although we are more like brothers…."

"Nonsense, you don't have to call me sir son! And I'm glad that Ace had someone to lean while being here! Come on, let's go home, hm?"

Ace nodded walking forward, for the first time feeling happy and that belonging to the cute blonde might not be so bad.

* * *

This song is "Gangsta" by Kehlani! I heard this song before I watched the movie it was in, and no it wasn't what made me watch the movie! XD I hope you enjoyed it as I did and I will C you later!

Sapphire~


	11. Rewrite the Stars

Ace always knew he was born on the wrong side of the spectrum and that was made clear when he bullied by the other kids he went to dance school with. He didn't realize it at the time but his family grew up poor, his father dying of an incurable illness while his mother struggled with just to stay above water. Thankfully his mother got a break but not in the way he would have wanted, she remarried a man who held interest in his mother but was never able to act since she for one married my father and two his grandparents wouldn't marry off their daughter to a man she didn't want to be with but married him after for his sake.

And since he was now the son of a noble it was his job to become something in order to uphold the name of the house and his step dad. He got the idea for what he wanted when his mom took him to the ballet when he was 12. He didn't hate ballet nor like it but he liked to spend time with her so sacrifices had to be made. When he watched the performance he was enticed by the dancers, how they moved, and the music they danced to so much so he asked his mom if they could back to see another and she smiled at him saying they could. Then days later when they asked him what he wanted to learn and he said he was interested in dancing so they sent, or more like his step dad sent him to school so he could cuddle up to his mom, to attend classes.

Being here was surreal to him since he didn't think he would be here since guys weren't know to and didn't join dance classes. So naturally he was stuck with the girls but thank the gods his teacher liked the idea of him being here, in fact they went through a few people saying no to him before he was accepted into this class. She believed that having a male lead would help the class grow more in skill as a whole being and even though he was made fun of it really didn't matter to him since this is what he longed for since he went to see the ballet with his mom. Now he was 18 ready to go into his first professional performance since he took classes for 6 years. He had performances at dance recitals for his school and even when he finished a year ago he continued to perform for his teacher and helping any new additions to her class before but this was on a different level since this was dancing in front of noblemen and women alike in a theater especially in front of his mom.

"Everyone, everyone! I have a big announcement! Do not mess this up understand! Edward Newgate himself and his sons have graced us with their presence so do not mess this up especially you Portgas!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good! Now it's showtime do not disappoint me!"

Ace watched her pass letting go a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He went in front of the other girls who were lined up inhaling and then exhaling, they went out sitting down lying down on their thighs before the show began. Ace began to dance around the girls to the soft music of the melody silently going over it in his head as he danced on the stage, Ace shifted his eyes to the crowd for seconds as his eyes made contact with another with eyes of blue for what felt like minutes but just long enough for him to mess up and bump into another ruining the dance performance with the music being called off. His name was called but he couldn't stop staring at the man with eyes of blue before he was pulled up and off the stage.

"You ruined the performance! You made us look like fools, you made look like a fool!"

"I'm really sorry but something caught my eye and I-"

"I'll have you never to perform ever again in the ballet world again. You can be sure of that!"

"Please, Ms.-"

"Out of my studio!"

Ace knew he wouldn't be able to convince the woman otherwise so he gathered his stuff and left, the girls saying nothing to him for which he was grateful for. He was out of costume as he walked out in his usual noble uniform as his head was down as the whispers made their way around him, constricing him. He wasn't paying attention and in his thoughts until he bumped into someone causing him to look up….It was the man from before, the one he was looking at before he messed up.

"You're the boy who I was looking fo-"

"Marco! There you are! Oh and the guy who messed up in the-ow!"

"Thatch that was unbelievable ru-"

Ace didn't hear the rest as he ran past the man, Marco and his friend named Thatch. The ache from failing began to pile on him as he made his way back home, to his mom and his step dad, who knows what that man was going to say. He finally arrived as the house only to see bags outside, he went inside only to get looks from some of the maids and butlers around the house, looks of pity.

"Mom? Mother? Where are you?"

"I sent her out of the house to get something I said I bought for her so she wouldn't have to witness what I'm about to do."

"Wha-"

"I want you out of this house, and I want you to never come back or show yourself again to Rogue. If you do I'll make sure both you _**and her**_ into the streets where I found you!"

"You can't-"

"I can as I'm the lord of this house, your disgrace and the way you live your life is smearing my name. I saw you looking at the first son of Newgate, I'm going to throw you out before that flower even begins to bloom. Leave. Butlers escort out please."

He saw his step father leaving to the dinner room after that with the butler, Adam, lightly tugging on his arm for his attention.

"I'm sorry about this Ace but please-"

"I need to go get something, please allow me that."

"Unless I know what it is I can't let you, I shouldn't even being entertaining the idea but you always such a nice boy. Tell me and I'll get it for you."

"It's my mother pin, the hibiscus she always wears in her hair….please I just need something to remember her or I'll end up coming back and…."

"Go outside and wait for me. I'll be right there.

Ace nodded before moving out the door and sitting next to his luggage. Adam came out with his silk towel in his hand unfolding it to reveal his mother's pin, Ace picked it up his hands before quickly putting away with a quick thank you to Adam before he took the one bag that was packed for him and running as far from the house he used to call home. Ace was sitting in an alleyway the next day in town making sure to have his hat over his face in case anyone, or his mother, were looking for him. Ace looked out the alley thinking on how he was going to get any work….No point in thinking about it.

He sighed before getting up knowing a place where he could at least do what he loved before he had to crunch numbers or whatever. He went out of the town-like area of where he lived, which took longer since he couldn't get someone to drive him out there. It took about an hour to get where he was going but it was worth it, it was a small meadow surrounded greenery and flowers that he happened to stumbled upon with his mother while they still lived with dad. This was the place where he would often come to practice his ballet skills by stretching his legs doing splits and hanging from the trees. He was doing his exercises when a voice caught him off guard, he looked around to see a child looking at him?

"Hey how good are you at being flexible?"

Scratch that.

There was a very short man talking to him. He got down before sitting down, thinking if he were to crouch the other would feel offended.

"Considering I took ballet for 6 years I hope I'm able to be flexible."

"Would you be interested in joining our trope or circus?"

"A circus? Really? I've haven't been to one, could you tell me about it?"

"Why don't you see it for yourself?"

Ace was taken by the hand as he was pulled behind the man along the road until they came across a colorful tent. He was lead in, pushing back the tent entrance as his eyes widened at at the different acts that were going on. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his arm was shaken.

"I saw this guy outside and thought he would make a great addition to the team."

"Really what can he do? After all everyone has an act."

"I did ballet starting when I was younger, does anyone do any acrobatics here?"

"No, hm. Start practicing then. We'll have to get you equipment, tell me what you need and I'll make it happen."

Ace was dumbfounded that he was let in so easily but he didn't have anywhere else to go so he had nothing to lose anymore, it was liberating to say the least.

"Can you get me some sturdy ribbons that I can hang from, um some long rope for a tightrope, and I assume I'll need a costume?"

"Of course and I can get you those things today except the costume but it will be made before the next show. Could you come with me to go and get the ribbons so that you know what you want?"

Ace nodded, thanking the smaller man as he went off to practice his routine, before waiting at the door for the ring master to come, following after the other when he walked past him.

"So tell me about yourself? My name is Sabo, yours?"

"My name is Ace…."

"So why were you hanging in the tree down the road, in the meadow no less."

"Got kicked out the house by my stepfather, said I brought shame to his family name…."

"Did you have a mother?"

"Yeah but he kicked me out when she wasn't there even sent her out to get rid of me. Even far to threaten my mom so I don't come back, this pin is all I have left of her…."

"I'm very sorry about that, I'm not going to say I started this for anyone else but they did play a part. I wanted to start something to show my parents I didn't need them and now this has become so much more, I'm glad I got to help people who are of lower class and don't have that opportunity since they helped me."

Ace nodded but before he could talk anymore was dragged to some shops to the side looking for what he needed.

"Here's some long silk ribbon, Pick any one you like Ace.."

Ace went to look at all the different lengths they were before his eyes settled on one that reminded him of the clear deep blue eyes the stranger possesed. It was a dark sapphire blue ribbon, and super long as well that way he could be lowered at a good distance toward the stage from the beams of the stage.

"It's perfe-"

"Um hello yoi?"

The tap on his shoulder along with the new voice was enough for him to turn around to see the man he was just thinking of in front of him. Ace started to panic at what he might want until the other took his hand and laid a kiss on it.

"I was wondering if I could talk you into having lunch with me yoi."

Ace looked to Sabo already buy the fabric he was eyeing, turning their way and seeing Ace with the new stranger.

"I'll be going back to the circus tent, so have fun! You know where we are right?"

He could only nod at the other before turning to the other.

"Okay….my name is Ace P-just Ace."

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, my name is Marco Newgate. Shall we?"

Ace took Marco's arm disregarding the fact that holding the arm of another man was frowned upon. Ace knew he didn't have to worry about things like that anymore since he was officially disowned but who knew what the news would report and if it would get back to his mother, he was more worried about his step father doing something and making good on his threat toward him.

"Ace? Ace?!"

"Oh I'm sorry for ignoring you, I was lost in thought….What did you say?"

"That's perfectly fine yoi. Is this cafe okay? It's owned by my brother so we don't have to worry about what others think, if that's what you wa-"

"Yes, thank you. It's not that I don't want to be seen with you it's just my step father is all. Thank you for confiding my feelings, I appreciate it."

"No problem, shall we go in?"

Ace nodded as they headed inside. Ace looked around the comfy little cafe, the atmosphere immediately making him feel at home as he took a seat next to Marco.

"Well if it isn't my favorite older brother, tell me who is this fine person next to you?"

"Hands off yoi. His name is Ace, and he….you never told me what you've done since your last performance."

"I joined the circus, I was practicing in my usual spot when someone from there dragged me inside and they asked if I wanted to join….so I said sure since I….never mind, I become the new acrobatic of the group."

"That's awe-"

"Disgusting."

Ace and the other's heads snapped to the spot of the voice revealing a heavier man who was darker skinned standing in the entrance of the cafe.

"Teach I thought I told you not to-"

"To come here? Yeah I heard you but I'm pretty sure there are laws against those types of things since legally I haven't done anything. Zehahahaha!"

"You wouldn't know the first thing about-"

"What are you doing here yoi?"

"Cold as ever Commander Marco! I was just here for some cherry pies, honest! But then heard the little street rat that was disowned talking about joining the band of freaks and knowing you it's not surprising! Thinking you're good enough for Marco over there, but tell me the newspaper said you ran away from your family, is that true **Ace** _**Portgas**_?"

The air around Ace was suffocating at this point and he couldn't bear it any longer, Ace tore from his seat running past the ma-Teach in the door but not before he heard his name being called as he ran down the street. By the time he got to the tent he was exhausted and tears were now clearly making their way down his face conveying the sorrow he was experiencing right now. Ace didn't know for how long but all he knew was he somewhere deep in his heart, brain or wherever that he felt with Marco couldn't become anything. If there was anything at all in terms of what Marco wanted with him which seemed to be the case as his heart said but was instantly rejected by his mind.

Not with his mother at stake.

Not with Marco's reputation at stake.

Not with him being disowned.

It couldn't and he wouldn't let it become something more.

"Ace! Ace! Are you okay?!"

Ace quickly wiped his tears away before he turned to see Sabo approaching.

"I'm alright, you have the ribbon right?"

"Yeah, want to get started?"

"Sooner than later."

So Ace drowned himself in practicing for the next show, pushing himself father than he had in ballet class to be honest but maybe that was because he felt no real passion in his surroundings and himself causing him to not perform at his full potential. Whatever the case was he practiced every day in the week his mind completely off of Marco and the incident as the day for the performance came up.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone was happy and shouting their enthusiasm as the crowd filled up the huge space that the crowd benches offered.

"Alright so we are having a special guest tonight and he is a very nice man so I want you to behave yourselves, a such as you can at least!"

A hearty laugh was passed around as it died down to let Sabo finish what he had to say.

"Edward Newgate and his sons will be here so for their sake and ours let's put on a great show as always!"

Everyone cheered getting into positions all except for him who was paralyzed with fear and self hate only to shake his head. Since he had been practicing and talking to those around him here he began to realize that being who he was wasn't something to be ashamed about. He knew he wouldn't have joined if he didn't really want to, just being here made him feel better about himself.

This was who he was and he was going to embrace it, no matter what anyone said.

He got into position to the side of the stage, Sabo coming after since he was to sing first, as he was the main preformer or the main focus he should say. This was about a woman, or man since he was playing the woman role, who was being courted by a man of Noble status but instead of being swept up, she denied him because oh her thinking they were never meant to be.

Sabo was the preformer doing this with him since Ace didn't feel comfortable with anyone else and Sabo insisted.

Ace also felt he insisted because he saw the Sabo smile at him before he saw the shift of the other's eyes to Marco Newgate then looked back to him throwing a thumbs up. Once this was done Ace swore he would hurt that bastard for setting this up, Sabo was lucky for now.

He went on the stage looking around seeing the whole Newgate family near the middle of the tent opposite of the entrance, then Teach sitting next to his posse, lastly he saw his mother with his step father and the shocked expression before a soft smile appeared on her face reassuring him.

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me

So don't keep saying our hands are tied

Ace had his eyes closed as the lights started to become a little brighter as Sabo began to sing louder with as he started coming onto the stage to grab at him, having turned away from the other.

You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

Sabo turned back around looking at him with a smile on his face before sliding gloved hands into his starting to pull hands as he lead him to the blue rope that he picked out.

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find

If Ace didn't know better he thought that Sabo was trying to say something but with the other's mysterious ways and how he knew some of the things he knew.

It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

Oh, it was his part now. He took his hands from Sabo's, putting a distressed face on as he sang the next part to the song.

Here's to not having his voice cracking as well.

You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

As Ace sang he knew that this was exactly the feeling he was experiencing when he ran away from Marco that day. The way Marco made it seem easy when it wasn't, when the time, and people would never allow such a thing to exist. Before Ace even joined the Circus he saw the way they were treated, like animals, like something to just disappear and Ace saw that as a shame since they had a real family here.

He loved th-

"Isn't that the first son of Newgate?"

Huh?

"Is he going to join the performance?"

What?

"Has his father have no shame letting his son go up there?"

He looked from Sabo seeing Marco walking toward them still, seeing as he got to the stage and actually hopped onto it before he walked to him and stood in front of him. Ace looked toward Sabo but found the air shape in which the man was there….He was so killing that man later, sighing a he turned to Marco as he sang he next verse.

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

To Ace's surprise the blue rope swung around with Marco grabbing it passed them bringing them both into the air. Marco smiled at him, singing the next verses with him.

All I want is to fly with you (Marco)  
All I want is to fall with you (Ace)  
So just give me all of you (Ace & Marco)  
It feels impossible (Ace) (it's not impossible) (Marco)  
Is it impossible? (Ace)  
Say that it's possible (Ace & Marco)

They both smiled and laughed, twirling on the silk cloth as Ace's world disappeared around him leaving only them in it.

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the World to be Ours

Ace couldn't be more happy than he felt right now with Marco and by the way the other looked neither could he. They finally started to come down, leaving Ace to come back down to Earth and the reason why he could with Marco. He took the other's hands smiling sadly at the man.

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied

Ace took his hands from him, leaving the man wide eyed as he quickly jogged off the stage. As soon as he made it off the stage he broke into running toward a far corner of the tent where hopefully no one would find him….but was proven wrong when he heard footsteps approaching him, sighing as he started to talk to, who he assumed was Sabo, without letting the other talk.

"I don't know why you did that but you know I can't be with Marco due to my Mom Sabo…."

"Well I'm allowing you Ace, I've always wanted you to be happy."

Ace turned, so quick in fact he thought that he get whiplash, seeing his mother there with her arms wide open. Having a moment of weakness, with his stepfather nowhere in sight, got up practically tackling his mom although she held steadfast as she held him while he began to break down. Even if it's been practically just a few weeks Ace missed his mother so much….

So, so much….

"Why did you leave Ace? If you wanted to join the Circus, you could have just told me that instead of doing the dance recital. I don't care what you do as long as you are happy and still my son."

"Mom I-"

"He leave because I told him to. He was going to become a disgrace to my family name so I had the trash taken out. Now come on Rogue, let us go."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you no. I don't take orders from anyone, neither should he if it makes him unhappy. As his mother it's my job to nurture him so that he can make a happy life for himself, and it looks like I have failed even that. I hope you can forgive me Acey, you'll always be my little boy. Now about the young man, Newgate's son I believe I think it's time you go find your happiness."

"Buth Mom!"

"No buts young man! I expect lots of adopted children understand?"

"Mom!"

"Ace, march over to that house now!"

Ace nodded before running past both his mom and ex-stepfather hoping to find the other he had denied for the longest of time since they have known each other(even if they only seen each other in the one month they had met). He saw Sabo helping cleaning up, approaching the other.

"Sabo! Do you know where Marco went?"

"The blonde gentlemen? He and his family went back to their house. It's on Mayflower stre-Ace!"

Before Sabo could finish he went running to Mayflower St. hoping to find the other's house. Well he did find Marco's house….but now it was just knocking on the door. He walked up to the door about to knock only to have the door fly open seeing a strange woman in a kimono.

"Yes? Who are you cutie?"

"Um….I was wondering if Marco was here?"

"Oh! You're the cutie from the show! About time! Marco! Ace is here!"

Ace didn't have to wait long before Marco was jogging toward the door. Ace was about to say something only to have his arm grabbed and to be dragged off with a shout toward him.

"It was nice meeting you sweetie!"

"Marco! Wait! Look I'm sorry that I rejected you but I-ah!"

Ace felt lips smashed against his, hands holding his hips in place as he put his hands on the other's chest. The chest felt like it lasted a few more seconds before they separated panting heavily.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you Ace, and I'm not about to give up on you so please yoi. I just want to-"

"I love you too!"

Marco's eyes widen.

"I wanted to, you don't know how much I was attracted to you but with your standing in nobility and my sudden lack of along with my stepfather, I hope you can see why I didn't want to risk you or my mom."

"So what about now? Why did you come to see me?"

"Because I had a talk with my mother, and if your okay with having me and having, *blush* adopted children with me then I'll give this a try…."

"I suspect the adopted children is was your mom's idea? Actually I don't care, yes to both just please don't run again yoi."

"Alright, I promise."

* * *

So it's been a hot minute since I did one of these, almost a year or a year in counting. Opps? XD Um, this is from the soundtrack of The Greatest Showman named Rewrite the Stars. Good, good song so I hope you liked this because I love the song and writing with it!

Sapphire~


	12. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

"Marco, please let's talk about this!"

"There is nothing to talk about Ace, you're obviously better without me! Don't lie to me! I saw the photos of you and her!"

"I told you nothing happened, that's my childhood friend! Who even told you we were like that in the first place?"

"I've had enough lies Ace, I'm sorry but goodbye yoi…."

"Marc-"

The door to their, well now his apartment, slamming closed was enough to tell him that this was reality. Not only was Marco gone, but now she had really gotten what she wanted. When he was approached by one of his old exs when he told her of his happy relationship he wasn't expecting her to threaten him or carry out that threat. Now she had gotten what she wanted, for Marco to believe he was unfaithful and shatter any possible future he had with the man….

He slid down the door breaking down as the harsh reality set in even further, he knew his heart had had broken but could he pick up the sharp pieces was the question.

 **2 weeks later**

There was a knock at Ace's door, him rushing to it hoping it was Marco realizing he couldn't have cheated on the other but it was just Nami and his brothers. He sighed before going back to his studio. Ever since the break up, Ace had been spending his days in his studio coming up with(trying) new songs. The first two weeks had been spent in thei-his room, crying out his heart, feeling the sharp edges in his heart from the shards he had yet to pick up. He had also gotten a visit from one of Marco's brothers the second week, resulting in the dark bruise on his jaw from the punch and a threat that he shouldn't ever come near Marco again….

Then the next week was spent trying to forget, what he thought was, his significant other. He moved everything that Marco had left behind or remind him of the other to a separate storage room than his own, then drank the rest of his pain away.

"Ace this needs to stop, look at this place! There are wine bottles and beer cans on almost every surface! You're going to kill yourself at this rate!"

"Better than what I've been feeling so far…."

"Aaacccceee! Sabo is right, you have to-"

"Leave me al-"

"That's it! Sabo, Luffy, stay here to clean up! I'm taking Ace out!"

Ace knew he had never in his life turned so fast, that Ace was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. He went to his room, knowing Nami wouldn't give up so easily, to go get changed. He came out looking presentable at least before having his hand grabbed, Nami leading him from both of his brothers.

He was lead out of his house, them walking out into the city called the Red Line. She dragged him over the city, knowing she was trying to get him to at least become more lively but going out just made it worst….Especially when they went passed the cafe next to a corner of the Grand Line where they met.

He sighed before he ran into Nami, not knowing she had stopped. He looked toward her to see her looking at the same cafe he was just thinking about and he was going to say something knowing how she thought but was too late as she was already being pulling him into the cafe.

She pushed him down into a booth seat next to the cafe window, before moving to the service counter. He looked down, thinking about the times Ace had come in here for a morning coffee, when in fact he used to come in the afternoon, smiling as he crossed paths with Marco. The man had a job where he had to go into the morning unlike Ace, where he worked whenever or in the afternoon as he preferred.

A cup was put in front of him before he saw Nami sliding in on the opposite side.

"I know how bad you are taking this Ace, and I really do want to help but I can't help if you don't let me and your brothers do anything."

"There is nothing to it Nami, he broke it off and wants nothing to do with me. He made that clear since he nearly took all his stuff and hasn't even contacted me."

"If you just explained to him tha-"

"That my ex is crazy and wanted us to break up so she can get back with me, because the photo was real Nami. Vivi and I didn't do anything but get drunk with the rest on top of her nightmares but that photo was all Marco had to see I wasn't who I was in his eyes…."

Nami put her hands over mine before speaking again.

"What happened to the Ace I knew, who would fight for his loved ones! You said he saw the photo, that he misunderstood, then make him understand the situation! Sitting on your ass won't do a damn thing!"

Ace was about to reply when the bell jingled again, and by human instinct, he turned to look at who came in. His eyes widen when he saw it was Marco, with one of his brothers, and his brother Thatch he thought. Before he could get a chance to pay for his drink and leave quietly, Marco turned to him.

One cold look from the man's eyes and he bolted. With oncoming tears in his eyes he ripped his hands from under Nami's and ran out the door. He quickly went back into his apartment, into his room(locking his door), and curling into his bed. Hours later Nami's words came back to him but he shook his head, it could never work….

A few days after that whole cafe incident, he got up from his room with coaxing from Sabo, Luffy and of course Nami. He got out of his heavy drinking habit before going back to his studio, Nami constantly with him rapping that he had to get Marco back somehow.

In the few days he was in his room, he realized that he did want Marco back but then realized that the man might have had already moved on but Ace still wanted to make it right, especially since he knew the other had to be hurting bad as well. He looked down to the half full lyric sheet below him, he had at least an idea of what to do now….

 **A Week Later**

"You're going to what Ace?!"

"I decided this is what I was going to do, to prove I was serious about this to him." I don't want any help either so no paying anyone else to help me also, understood?"

Sabo and Lu nodded but Nami was still hesitant about it until I told her she could get one condition to it.

"If this starts to affect your health then we can get to bring you in, even if you want to continue ok?"

"Of course, oh and could you do one more thing for me?"

They looked at him weirdly before nodding slowing.

Now here was Ace starting his little project a few days later after planning it a bit out, starting it on the corner of the cafe with his acoustic guitar, his sleeping bag, cardboard sign and a picture of Marco. He sat down after putting his sleeping bag down, a few people already gathering around him.

"Look what's with that man?"

"I don't know but what is he doing on the streets, with all that stuff?"

Ace ignored the comments before tuning the guitar, strumming the strings deeming them tuned. He set up the picture of Marco, and the cardboard behind it before strumming the string beginning to sing.

 **Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this man can you tell him where I am?"**

Ace finished up the first part of his song there, putting his guitar next to him with the crowd dispersing around him. He heard them speaking as he tilted his hat down, planning to sleep right there.

"Wait, was he singing for that man?"

"No way, he's gay!"

"He must have broken up with this man!"

By the next day, when Ace woke up there was a hat with money in it. Around 12 o'clock he picked up his guitar again, some people from the other day with new people crowding around him.

"Look he has a hat now! Let's give him some mon-"

Ace started to sing the next few lines.

 **Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**

Ace again stopped like yesterday, putting his guitar down again. The crowd again left but some said to ask him questions, like: "Who is that man?" or "Why are you doing this?" Ace did answer the questions and truthfully too, some just nodded, others said they would help him. Ace just hoped that his plan would get Marco's attention….

"Aw that's so romantic!"

"Poor guy, must have taken it hard…."

"Do you recognize the guy in the photo?"

"Yeah but I can't place it…."

Next day Ace again woke up, seeing more stuff next to him like blankets, wrapped food, a scarf, and a few pair of mittens. He smiled at everyone's generosity. Same time he picked up up his guitar, people gathering around him this time them taking their phones out to record him.

' **Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

"Yeah, that's the son of Edward Newgate!"

"I didn't know he had a lover!"

"Newgate probably had his reas-"

"Hey what's going on here?"

Ace saw a police officer coming up to them, recognizing the other in a instant. It was Smoker but what was he doing he-"

"You can't stay here, Por-"

"Come on he isn't hurting anyone!"

"Yeah leave him alone!"

Ace finally understood that his brothers and Nami no doubt did this, since he did have to share his plan with them, setup before continuing playing his guitar.

 **Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."**

By the time Ace looked up, Smoker was gone and he looked up seeing it was starting to rain. While everyone around him was trying to get out the rain, he went to take off the jacket he had to place over his guitar. He closed his eyes sighing as he did so, then he didn't feel the rain anymore. Looking up he saw a older woman holding out another umbrella with another opened.

"Take it, you look like you need it more than me."

She smiled at him, Ace looking between her and the umbrella before taking it, opening it up. He went to quickly thank her, realizing that she must have been busy since she was already gone. He held the umbrella over his head, smiling softly.

 **Third Pov**

The video of Ace playing the song along with the picture was put online, and it was spreading like wildfire. People from all over the world seemed to have a comment about "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." And like Ace wanted it did reach the Newgates, Izo seeing it since he like to keep up with the times online since it sometimes was more informed than the actual news. He saw the video that was going around, eyes widening.

No way….

Back to Ace

Ace was thankful that the rain stop, last night when it did but his sleeping bag was wet so he had to sleep sitting up. Again it was about time for to play, he had way more people around him than ever.

Ace shook head as he again picked up his guitar, tuning it since it's been awhile as he heard the people getting excited for him to sing his next verse. Ace saw why more people came but to keep interest? He was glad he could make others happy, he started to sing.

' **Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Again after he finished, _**a lot**_ of people came up to him. Most of them wanting a hug, or a autograph (he let people hug him but he didn't give autographs since he wasn't here for that) and some repeat questions from new people. A few people noticed that he hadn't used any of the money in the hat so some of them brought him food which he ate because he didn't like to waste.

He thanked them as they left before tilting his hat down again napping the rest of the day away. What he didn't notice was the woman walking away in a kimono who recorded his performance. Ace then saw a figure's feet approaching him, looking up to greet them but then felt a rush of anger through him at seeing said person who singley ruined his love life.

"Hey Acey! Let's talk!

Izo's pov

Izo walked as quickly as he could back to the mansion, his phone in his hand ready to show Marco exactly what he'd seen. He had been there when Marco came home heartbroken, saying his boyfriend had cheated on him. The week after both Izo and Marco had found out Thatch had gone to Marco's boyfriend's house to give him a warning in never coming near Marco, Marco didn't even protest the fact that Thatch did it he just sat there….

The family had never meet the other since Marco had been worried about this exact thing, but what Izo wasn't expect was for about a month later a man on the street singing about waiting for another having Marco's picture next to him. The man didn't look like he had eaten in a few days and when he asked around, he found out the other didn't with the exception of what people brought him.

 **People talk about the guy who's waiting on a man, oh, oh  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm**

The man hadn't as so much got up much less moved from the spot to get food. The people who he asked, asked the man himself and was told he was afraid he would miss the one person he was trying to get the attention of. Izo frowned as he came back the next day seeing the other sing more and as he finished he looked away as if trying to find someone, no doubt for Marco, before looking like the world was about to end for him.

Izo couldn't help but go to the man, Ace, in hopes of getting some answers.

"Hello mister?"

The other looked up at him, squinting at him before his eyes widen.

"I've seen you before! Umm, yeah! You're Marco's brother too! Wait if you're here, does that mean Marco has seen me from that news lady that came here?!"

 **And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved**

"Um, no he didn't see that, sorry."

"Oh, so are you here too to punch me and tell me to never come near him too?"

So that's what Thatch did….That idiot was lucky the man didn't press charges!

"No, I want to hear your side of the story. Marco is hurting bad, and I should do what Thatch did and given you a good whack but Marco was extremely happy with you, so I want you to explain why you cheated on-"

"I didn't cheat on him! You have to believe me! I'm gay as a rainbow not even bi, there's no way I would sleep with a woman first! Second I wouldn't sleep with my childhood friend, who by the way has a husband who loves her and visa versa back! That woman sent those pictures, knowing It wouldn't be ho-"

"Wait, wait, a woman sent those pictures to you and Marco?"

"Yeah, as cliche as it sounds she was one of my old ex's my last woman ex before I decided I didn't like woman as much as I thought I did. When I was in college I was still really in music, and at this time anyone who asked me out I would go out with because if I'm not in a relationship then I say yes and it's not because my standards we're low it was because I couldn't really say no since they were all really sweet about asking!

The last girl I dated was her, her name was Lily Sonneta. She was a sweet one as well until I found out she was trying to separate me from my friends especially from Vivi, my childhood friend who was a girl. I broke up with Lily because she told me it was either her or Vivi, I choose my friend naturally….I can call Vivi and her husband for you if you don't believe me!"

"Please do."

Ace went to his pocket before he seemed to realize something, before turning to him.

"I just realized that I don't have my phone but if you give me yours I can call her…."

Izo immediately gave the phone over, him telling Ace the password for the other to get in before he starting typing the number in. He then held the phone to his ear before he began to talk.

"Hey Vivi, sorry this is someone else's phone, my friend said he wanted to talk to you if you're not too busy."

Ace stared at the ground for a moment, before nodding handing the phone to him.

"Hello Miss Vivi? My name is Izo."

"Yes, Ace said he was friends with you so please just Vivi!"

"Somewhat, I want to ask some questions to the bottom of my brother's sadness."

"Oh! You must be one of Marco's many brothers then! I'm so sorry for both Marco's and Ace's fallout, she really went too far this time…."

"You're talking about Lily, correct?"

"Yes….Miss Sonneta, I don't hate her for wanting Ace's attention in fact I tried to give them as much time as possible when they were together because I'm not the only one in his life but it was getting to the point where we couldn't meet at all or if we did she was there. So after it happened the third time he cut off their relationship….And after that I was attacked by her and some of her friends, they found out where I worked, a small cafe that me and my friends opened before trying to do so after I got off. Thankfully Ace texted me he was coming to meet me since it was a friday night and caught her….I still have nightmares from time to time, my dumb mind makes up scenarios that would have been so I call Ace from time to time when my husband gone to spend some time with me. I've told my husband and he trusts me and I know Ace would never try anything with me."

"Thank you for telling me all this, this must have been hard for you…."

"No, no, it's fine. After all it was my fault this happened, and I can only hope that the two can fix their relationship. After all Ace was so happy, he even showed me pictures of them together….They both deserve the happiness."

"Yes, they do….Thank you Vivi, you're a really nice girl. I'll try my best to talk to Marco."

"That's all I can hope for, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Vivi."

Izo ended the call before looking to Ace, the other talking first.

"So that's the story, I'm going to be here for another day then I'm going back home. After that I'm going to be moving in with my brother, away from here in a week from tomorrow."

"Moving away?

"Yes, If Marco rejects me again, which is more than likely then I just can't be here. I still have a lot of stuff from Marco in my storage so I'll mail it to him so he doesn't have to see me….It would be better that way but if he were to at least come before I go then it would leave me with no regrets at least…."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you….Izo…."

And that's what lead Izo to being in front of Marco's door. Izo knew how painful a breakup can be but he also knew the regrets of having said breakup as well.

So he knocked.

"I'm coming in Marco, I have something to show you…."

Izo walked in the, slowly opening the door just in case the other was getting dressed but Marco was different, sitting at his desk and working. That definitely wasn't healthy….

"Here watch this video!"

"Izo, I don't feel like-"

"Just watch it and if you have questions afterwards then ask child but watch for now!."

Izo went to the multiple videos he had of Ace merging them all then pulling it up, playing Ace's videos.

Ace was sitting at first, then he looked up, getting up picking up his guitar. He started to play.

 **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**

The video stopped there gauging Marco's reaction but Izo couldn't really tell what the man was thinking since the Marco always had a sort of poker face all the time. Izo was about to say something until he was cut off by the other.

"So yoi?"

"Marco I've talked to Ace about this and-"

"So you went behind my back and talked to Ace?"

"It wasn't my intention but that's how it happened I know for a fact that if I told you to go see Ace you would either avoid it or get in a argument with him without listening to him, so _**I'm**_ going to talk to you from what I talked to his nice friend about understand?"

"Fine go ahead yoi."

"Good now listen and pay attention. Anything you have to say can wait until the end."

Ace's Pov

This was it, the last day that he was going to be here and then he was going to move away….it was truly depressing to know that the one relationship he ever had put 100% into collapsed in a day due to a jealous girlfriend. After this he would have to get over Marco and maybe eventually find someone new, Ace knew he wasn't going to go out there but he also accepted that if anyone were to approach him, he wouldn't say no.

He looked to the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun but seeing it high in the sky. He grabbed his guitar beginning to tune it, before strumming the strings one at a time. A crowd of people already began to crowd around him, he stood up looking around but saw no Marco. Ace gave a laugh expecting that to be the case, when Marco brought his mind to something he usually never changed his mind, so he sang his sorrow out.

 **'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(So I'm not moving)  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
(I'm not moving)  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(I'm not moving)  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
(I'm not moving)**

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Ace looked around, not seeing Marco anywhere the crowd. He sighed letting the guitar fall to the side of him with a defeated look, he looked to everyone to the crowd before smiling.

At least he gave trying to get Marco back the only way he knew how to.

"Thank you for supporting me throughout this but I'm finished so I'll be on my way, I appreciate your help in all this…."

Ace packed his stuff up reaching for the photo before thinking against it leaving there before making his way through the crowd as fast as he could to get away to express the hurt in his heart but what could he really say or do? He already knew this might not even _**reach**_ the man so why was he so disappointed? When Ace got back to his apartment, he sat on the couch jolting when something wet hit his knee.

Ace didn't even realize he was crying….

So within the week Ace started to pack his clothing, music equipment, everything that wasn't a memory of being with Marco. It was two days before his brothers were coming back to pick him up. Sabo of course had sent Nami to check up on him mid week to see how he was doing and to say the least he wasn't feeling the best, but he put up a strong front which didn't have Nami convinced but it was good enough.

It wasn't all a total lie though, he was getting better since he and Marco broke up. Something wet was going his cheeks again, Ace laughing as he wiped it away, ok maybe he wasn't over it but that would be his secre-

*Ding Dong*

Ace wiped the rest of his tears away going to the door knowing it was probably Nami checking on him since and he quoted in her exact words was a "Consistently endangered man-child all the time", he honestly loved his friends to bits sometimes. So he opened it, turning to check the clock as he spoke out.

"Checking up on me again for Sabo, eh Nami? Because it's only 2:27 in the aftern-oh…."

Standing there in front of him was Marco and the man or brother that had punched him for Marco.

"Ah, Marco….Hey you here to pick your stuff up? It's all in boxes and I haven't sent it to storage yet….I'll just go get them now."

Ace carried the boxes in front of Marco, next to the door crouching down as he put them down, freezing as he heard Marco's voice.

"Are you really ready to give me up?"

Ace didn't get up as he responded.

"What else can I do….? I know that once you've made your mind up then that's it."

"What if I want you to change it yoi? What if I give you a chance to explain? Would you take that chance?"

"Of cour-"

Someone knocked at Ace's door, Ace got up going for it thinking it was actually Nami only to see Lily. Ace tried to close the door as fast as he could but she knew his reaction, holding the door open with her sandal. Ace put his back to the door groaning as looked at Marco and his brother.

"Acey! Why did you close the door on me?"

"Because you're a psycho trying to make my love life non-existent!"

"Only with others! Come on you liking a guy it's impossible! Vivi just made it possible to make us happen!"

"Lily, I'm saying this for your own good, leave me alone! Find someone else because I'm already-"

"Taken? Don't lie to me! That blonde man is nowhere to be found here, you 'broke' his heart remember? If he believed that photo, don't you think he was just looking for a reason to break up with you Acey?"

Ace's eyes widened as he looked down not being able to look at Marco, his mind supplying that Lily was right and that not anyone would want to be in a relationship with him.

The son of a devil….Those thoughts soon disappeared as Ace lifted his head as soon as warmth embracing him.

"I wasn't looking for a way out, I know also that you're thinking that I would want to leave you because of your father but that's not the case yoi. Just the thought that you didn't want me anymore was enough to push my insecurities and bring up the idea that you were cheating….I've just to prideful to admit that."

Ace was about to say something but was prevented from doing so when he was launched forward with Marco in tow, revealing Lily standing in the doorway.

"Wha-What are you doing to **my** man?"

"I'm not yours! I've been telling you that it's been over but you never listened to me! I'm happy, you're ruining that for me and almost made the love of my life leave me! I want you gone Lily and this is your last warning or else I'm getting a restraining order on you."

"Fine, take him. I'll just get another one! But when that man breaks your heart again Acey don't complain to me!"

Ace watched as she finally left his apartment, hopefully for good this time. He sighed, then looked toward Marco eyes widening as he realized he was practically draped over the man, him scrambling back in embarrassment but was surprised when he was wrapped in the other's arms.

"Thatch can you leave me and Ace alone….please yoi?"

"Yeah, I'll be outside in the car."

Ace could only turn his head as he watched the other leave, door shutting behind him before his attention was brought back to Marco by the other wrapping his arms more tightly around Ace's waist.

"I'm sorry yoi. I put both-no you through all of this because I didn't **listen** , didn't want to hear you out. This is all my fault…."

Ace sighed.

"Yeah, you did….but you're not the only one to blame. I should have told you about Vivi, but my stupid brain didn't comprehend this might ever happen so I want to tell you now."

Marco sat them up, scooped Ace up(much to his pleasure but he wouldn't admit that) and walked them over to the couch so he could sit down with Ace in his lap. When Marco gave the signal Ace started to talk his friend and the incident that lead to this. But first he told Marco about how his friend was almost raped on her way back from them having an outing with a couple of their other friends, how Vivi left without anyone by her side, Ace was told this and getting a bad feeling followed her out, how he saved her when he saw her getting pinned to a wall by some strange man, how he almost beat the man to death but was stopped by Vivi, the nightmares that soon followed Vivi and how he comforted her when her husband couldn't since he trusted Ace.

Ace then told Marco about the house party that Vivi threw with family and friends alike, even asking that people be brought over so they could just unwind and have fun.

"That night when things were cooling down everyone was more than drunk, people bound to have hangovers the next morning, I went to stay in the guest room that Vivi always gave to me when I came over. I was getting into bed when I got a call from her, I wondered why when she was just in the room down and across from me but soon got my answer when I answered the phone. She sounded scared Marco, she sounded like she was trapped and breaking down. She was reliving that night again so I immediately got up, rushing to her room opening and hugging her as she cried into my shoulder. We fell asleep like that and that was the picture you saw, Lily must have gotten in or was invited by someone else to have taken the picture but I swear we didn't do anyt-"

"I'm sorry yoi. I should have trusted you. I know who you are, and who you want to be in a relationship but I discarded all of that because I was so hurt I just couldn't-"

"I think we both need to apologize for being stupid. I promise to tell you everything about me and my friends so that this never happens."

"And I promise you to tell you everything about my feelings so that this never happens again."

"Deal?"

"Deal yoi."

They kissed on it, both of them smiling into the kiss.

* * *

Please excuse the tardiness on this as in F.y.i I might have gone on break, got lazy then took like a but load of time to write this. Opps? XD Anyway this song I got into is called The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Scrpit! Romantic song (I think). Anyway thank you for reading and I hope to be inspired by another song sometime soon!

Sapphire~


End file.
